Blood Lines
by Sutoomu
Summary: Ten years ago, Duo & Solo were attacked by a Pureblood vampire. Solo was killed, but Duo survived. From that moment, Duo's fate was to be a Changed vampire. As he grew older, he begin to lose all of his remaining humanity. Duo fights the change, as his hatred for vampires is deep, but there is no stopping the vampiric taint. But is there still more to his blood than meets the eye?
1. Run Away

VAMPIRE BLOOD LINES

Prologue: Ten Years Ago

"C'mon, Duo, hurry!"  
Duo ran after his older brother, his shorter legs pounding barefoot against the wet ground."Solo, slow down!" Duo could barely get the words out, his breath heavy from running for so long with the bag on his back. The rain had quickly soaked them both through to their skin when they had left the shelter of the home, and now Duo was starting to feel cold. It was dark, too, and Solo was going so fast. "Solo…! I can't…!" Duo's chin struck the wet grass hard as he fell, his foot catching on a thick root. Duo sat up with tears in his eyes, wiping them away quickly as Solo stopped, returning to him.  
"Duo, we have to hurry," Solo urged, his blue eyes glancing over Duo. "You're okay. Come on, let's go. It's dangerous at night."  
"If it's so dangerous, why did we have to leave?" Duo asked. "I liked it there, Solo."  
"We're not meant to be trapped in an orphan home, Duo," Solo explained. "We're street rats. We don't belong there. We have to get back to our home, to our own turf."  
"Fine. Where are we, anyways?" Duo sighed as he got back up to his feet, shifting the bag on his shoulders. "There's so many trees."  
"We're cutting through the park," Solo explained. "Now, come on. We have to go quickly."  
Duo followed Solo, holding onto his hand so that Solo wouldn't get so far ahead of him again. Exhaustion and cold dragged at his small, young form, and now his foot was aching, likely bruised and scraped. He hadn't wanted to run away from the orphan home. Despite the rules and daily prayers, Duo had liked it there. It was warm and dry, he had a bed to himself, and they got two meals every day. But Solo had insisted that they couldn't stay there. Since Solo took care of him, Duo had listened to him when he told him they were running away. As they got further and further away, Duo felt more and more regret.  
Duo suddenly stopped, letting go of Solo's hand as something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He looked over, a sudden curiosity striking him. There was a person there - a woman - standing in the rain. Except she wasn't soaking wet, like they were. She stood dry amidst a pile of bright wildflowers, her white dress billowing gently around her. The rain did not touch her. Instead, it seemed to separate itself around her, as though she was covered by an invisible umbrella. Long black hair flowed down past her delicate waist, standing out vividly against the snow white of her dress. Her pale, porcelain face was upturned serenely towards the moon, which seemed to be shining through the stormclouds specifically for her, illuminating her in a surreal glow. Duo stared at her, entranced.  
"Duo!" Solo grabbed Duo's wrist, hissing at him quietly.  
"Solo, look," Duo pointed with his free hand, his eyes trapped on the mysterious woman. "She's so beautiful. Isn't she beautiful, Solo?"  
"Duo, let's go," Solo replied sharply. "It's not safe…"  
"But, Solo," Duo began to argue, then caught his breath as the woman turned her head, noticing them. Her gaze passed over Solo and focused on Duo, crimson eyes meeting his own violet gaze. Duo felt a strange numbness spread through his body. He felt heavy, suddenly, standing frozen under her intense, glowing gaze, his awe fading. A sense of terror replaced it, a deep, dreadful fear soaking his soul, drowning him. She took a step towards them, a soft smile gracing her crimson lips, then took another, slowly coming closer, her eyes trapping Duo, drawing him in towards a pool of red….  
"Duo!"  
Duo felt a sharp pain in his skull. He blinked out of the trance, looking at Solo in confusion. "Whah?"  
"Duo, run!" Solo grabbed Duo's wrist and pulled him along roughly. Duo stumbled for a moment, then caught his footing, struggling to keep up as Solo pulled him urgently along. Duo looked back, but the woman was gone, nowhere to be seen.  
"Solo, I…"  
"Duo, drop your bag!" Solo ordered sharply, throwing his own down off his shoulders. Duo obeyed, dropping the heavy bag as they continued running, breaking through bushes and dodging trees. "Hurry, Duo, quick!"  
"Solo, what's wrong?" Duo asked, feeling confused.  
"That woman's dangerous!" Solo exclaimed. "We have to get out of the park! We have to hide! Hurry,Duo!" Duo was afraid now. Solo sounded terrified, but Solo was never afraid of anything! Whatever was happening, Solo was scared, and that really scared Duo.  
Duo cried out in shock and pain as something struck him across the back, knocking him down. His small frame struck the ground hard, taking his breath away for a moment. Groaning, he looked up through the thick rain.  
"Duo!"  
Solo turned back and reached for him, then a white light flashed brightly, blinding Duo. He blinked, his vision clearing slowly, looking for Solo. But his brother was gone. Duo stood up, panic rising inside him. Solo had been right there, only a few seconds ago. "Solo! Solo, where are you? Solo!" Duo called for his brother, but only the drumming sound of the rain answered. Darkness and rain surrounded him as he looked around him desperately for his brother, but he saw nothing. Duo stood there, lost in the middle of the park, alone and afraid. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He didn't know where he was and he didn't know where Solo was.  
"Solo! Please, where are you? Solo?"  
"...Zacare...I've finally found you…"  
Duo spun as he heard the voice, looking for the source. He couldn't see anything through the heavy rain. Tears escaped his eyes, quickly washed away in the downpour. "Solo!"  
"...Zacare Darquel…"  
"Where are you?" Duo shouted. The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere, surrounding him before it echoed away to silence.  
Duo covered his eyes as another flash nearly blinded him again. Looking past his fingers, he saw the woman. She smiled at him, her eyes piercing into him once again as she hovered just above the ground, glowing. She had Solo, one arm wrapped around his neck.  
"Solo!" Duo screamed.  
"Duo," Solo spoke, his voice hoarse as he looked at Duo. Though he was holding onto her arm with both hands, he wasn't struggling, hanging limp in the woman's grasp.  
"Come to me, little Zacare," she spoke to him, her voice like a cold whisper to his ears. It caught hold of Duo, trapping him in the spot he stood like a statue.  
"Duo," Solo tried to speak. "Duo, run...run away..."  
"Solo!" Duo couldn't run. He couldn't move at all. His heartbeat pounded heavily in his chest, his body feeling as heavy as stone. And yet he was also trembling greatly, like the trees bending to the stormwinds. "Let him go!"  
"Do you know how precious you are, little Zacare? How priceless the blood in your veins is to us?"  
"What do you want?" Duo cried out. A shiver ran through his spine every time she spoke, her voice soft but yet jagged as a rusted dagger. "Give me back Solo! Please!"  
"I want you, Zacare," she smiled a bit more, cocking her head as though amused. Her hand caressed Solo's neck, her long red nails stroking against his pale skin. "Is this one precious to you?"  
"I'm not Zacare!" Duo screamed at her. "Let my brother go!"  
Her eyes widened as though startled, then she laughed sweetly. "Your brother, you say. How very lucky for me," her eyes flashed as she looked at Solo. "I wonder, hm? Will his blood taste like yours?"  
"...blood?" Duo blinked. A strange thought dawned on him as he looked at her. Before, he hadn't noticed, but now Duo saw that her teeth were longer, like fangs...who was this woman? What was this woman? "Who are you?"  
She laughed again, a sweet giggle that cut through the air. "My name is Savanna. We will be Your brother….he smells sweet…."  
Solo screamed as Savanna bowed her head, pressing her long fangs deep into his soft throat. She tore at his tender flesh and blood spilled. Pressing her lips to the wound, she began to drink from him.  
"No, Solo! No!" Duo screamed in anger, his gaze trapped on the nightmarish sight. "Stop! Stop it! Let him go!" Duo had to stop her, to help Solo! He was his only family, the only person he had in this dark world. Duo had to save him!  
But he couldn't. He was unable to move, trapped by Savanna. As desperately as he tried, there was nothing he could do but scream at her.  
Blood poured down Solo's neck and body. His blue eyes dimmed, rolling back into his skull as Savanna drained him of his lifesource. She took more and more, drinking heavily, her porcelain face marred with crimson blood. Solo's blood. Savanna drained him dry in only a short moment, but time seemed to go on forever as Duo watched. Finally she pulled her lips away, an unsatisfied expression on her face.  
"His blood is a simple humans." Her disgust evident, she dropped Solo's body to the ground. The white of her dress flashed again and she was gone, leaving Duo in darkness once more. Control returned to his body with her gone, and Duo rushed over to Solo.  
"Solo!" Duo grabbed Solo's bloodstained shirt, shaking him. "Solo! Please, wake up, wake up!" Duo's agonizing cries pierced the night. "You can't be dead, Solo! I need you! I need you, Solo! Please, I can't do it without you, please..." Duo didn't want to believe this was happening. It couldn't be real! It had to be a nightmare, a bad dream. Solo wasn't dead. Solo couldn't be dead!  
Savanna's laugh pierced the air, ringing in his ears. "How touching….did you love him, Zacare? You loved that weak human…."  
Reality struck Duo hard. Solo was gone, his eyes grey and his lips blue. His skin was so white and cold, and his chest lay still, breathless, his heart beatless. His veins bloodless. Solo was truly dead, killed by this nightmarish creature that Duo had thought was a beautiful woman only moments ago. But she wasn't.  
"What are you?" Duo asked through his sobs, his hands clutching at Solo's corpse. Duo didn't understand why this was happening to him. "Why are you doing this? Why….why did you….he was my brother…."  
"...oh, stupid little being," she crooned at him from somewhere in the darkness, her voice echoing, fading in and out with the wind and rain. "You still do not know….what you are, what we are…we are the same, little one….we are vampires."  
Duo stared at Solo's bloody neck, his throat tight. "...vampires?" he said softly, a bare whisper of his voice as he considered this. "But they don't exist….vampires aren't real. They're a myth."  
"Call it what you will….but your proof lies before you….your brother had such dull blood, I am not nearly satisfied….tell me, Zacare….what will your blood taste like?"  
Her voice was suddenly loud in his ears, her breath upon his neck. Duo inhaled sharply as Savanna's arms wrapped around him, her lips brushing his neck. Her touch felt soft as silk, but her grip was inhuman, rendering him powerless and numb once again.  
"...vampire," Duo breathed.  
"You resist your bloodline, still….you should not resist what you are…your blood smells so strongly...such purity, such power in your veins…"  
Duo screamed as Savanna's fangs broke through his skin, tearing him open just as she had done to Solo. His own blood began to flow, spilling out. Savanna was drinking it, consuming him whole, draining him of will and energy and life. Duo's heart pounded so loudly in his ears, but then it quickly began to fade, slowing dangerously as she fed on him. And through this, the pain grew stronger. It hurt intensely, a fire of agony burning throughout his body, terrorizing him. It was pain he had never felt before. Duo's violet eyes glazed over, his vision blackening.  
As he died, Duo felt an anger growing, an anger even stronger than the burning pain tearing him apart. It burst up inside him, flaring violently, growling and screaming furiously. He wanted Savanna to die! He wanted her to pay for what she did to Solo! He wanted to kill her!  
Savanna let go of him suddenly, dropping him to the ground as she began to cough violently. Her eyes flashed red, and Duo saw black blood leaking from the corners. Falling to her knees, Savanna trembled, whimpering. Duo lay on his back before her, too weak to move, his heart barely beating within his chest. She convulsed for a moment, shrieking in pain, then growled and turned her gaze on him. Black and purple streaks marred her crimson eyes.  
"Damn you, child!" she snarled violently, her beauty long gone as her face twisted with rage. "You did something to me! How dare you curse me! I'll destroy you!" She lunged for Duo.  
Duo expected to be torn apart in that moment, but Savanna was interrupted mid jump. A startling explosion of blue flame struck her, knocking her back to the ground.  
"That's enough!" A new voice spoke, a strong and commanding tone breaking through the din of the rain.  
"Damn you, Heero Yuy," Savanna cursed, rising to her feet unsteadily. The once white dress she wore was now marred by blood, mud, and fire. Black blood was slowly dripping from her eyes and nose. "I will not be bested by the likes of you!"  
"Your slaughter ends here, cousin."  
Duo looked over and saw the man who had attacked her. He was tall, with messy brown hair, and was dressed in a black jacket and pants, with a dark blue cape hooked over one shoulder. His hand was raised, a blue glow emanating from the center of his palm as he faced Savanna. This man looked like a human, but his eyes also glowed red.  
"You would kill your own blood? Your kin?" Savanna snarled.  
The man named Heero Yuy replied coldly. "You have killed twenty seven human children, including the boy tonight. You have broken the Code, Savanna. You are my family, therefore you are my responsibility to judge. I have made my decision."  
The light in his palm surged brighter. Blue flames burst out, crossing the distance to Savanna in a mere second. It struck her with concussive force, and she fell to the ground, shrieking in agony as the flames danced across her skin. Duo felt joy bloom at the sight. The blue flames flared up, streaks of violet flame suddenly appearing inside the blaze. Savanna writhed around violently, burning alive.  
Duo watched the blue-violet fireball that was Savanna, feeling the heat from the flames. He watched her burn and scream and writhe in agony, until she was nothing but ash. He was near death, his eyes dimmed and his body weak, but he watched her die first.  
"You are a strong child. Most would be dead by now."  
Duo looked away from the remnants of Savanna, up at the one who was Heero Yuy. The vampire's red eyes were now a cold blue color. Blue, like Solo.  
"...Solo," Duo whimpered, his gaze falling to his brother's body. Tears escaped his eyes.  
"Your Fate is Changed, child," Heero spoke to him, placing a cool hand on Duo's forehead. Duo closed his eyes and let darkness take him, Heero's words echoing in his head.


	2. Changed

BLOOD LINES  
by Sutoomu

Thank you for taking the time to read Blood Lines. I appreciate your interest and reviews. :D

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Prologue cont'd: ...still ten years ago….

"No, I don't want to take it! It's gross, daddy, please! I don't want the medicine."  
Treize's brow raised as his daughter took her usual stubborn stance, and he clicked his tongue at her. "Now 'Maia, you know that you have to take your medicine. It keeps you safe, darling."  
But it's yucky!" Mariemaia whined in protest, shaking her head as he held out the cup. "I don't like it, daddy."  
"Please, 'Maia," Treize cajoled her. "I need you to be a good girl for me. We must take our medicine. It's very important. I know you're a big girl, now, so you can do it. Will you drink it for me, sweetheart? Please?"  
Mariemaia rolled her eyes and huffed, but then she nodded after a moment, taking the cup from him. She looked down into the black liquid, sighing. "Do I have to?" she pleaded one more time.  
Treize nodded. "Yes, dear, you have to."  
Her lip stuck out in a pout. "Fine."  
"Just drink it quickly and it will be over," Treize suggested, watched her drink the liquid back. Mariemaia's face scrunched up with disgust as she swallowed, then her eyes flashed. Red streaks marred her sky-blue orbs for a short moment before they faded away again.  
Treize watched his five year old somberly, wishing in his heart that he didn't have to force her to go through this every morning and night, but he had no choice. To suppress her vampiric blood, she had to take the medicines daily. She had been taking them since her birth, and she would have to take them for the rest of her life, until they no longer had any effect on her. At that point, there would be no more hiding her inherent nature. Treize could only hope that he was strong enough to protect her, when that time finally came.  
"I drank it all," Mariemaia tipped her cup upside down, shaking it to prove her words.  
"Thank you, darling," Treize kissed her forehead, ruffling her short hair. "You did wonderful. I'm a very proud daddy."  
"I'm a good girl," Mariemaia grinned. "Mommy is proud, too?"  
"Yes, 'Maia," Treize felt a pang of sadness strike his heart, an ache for what was forever lost. "Mommy is very proud of you." Treize brushed her bangs away from her eyes, memories rising up in his mind. "You look just like her, you know?"  
"I know," Mariemaia nodded, brushing back his own hair. "You say that all the time."  
"Yes, I do," Treize smiled. "Because I want you to know that you are the most beautiful girl in the world, just like Mommy was."  
Mariemaia squealed in laughter as he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, his fingers tickling her mercilessly as she wiggled. "No, daddy!" she shrieked through her laughter. "Stop!"  
Treize laughed as she wrestled herself out of his grasp and turned on him with her own attack. They rolled on the kitchen floor for a moment more before they were interrupted by the doorbell.  
"Alright, little miss," he stood up, putting Mariemaia back on her feet. "You go and brush your teeth for bed, now. Make sure you brush well."  
Treize waved her off towards the bathroom, then went the opposite way down the hall to the front door, wondering suspiciously who would be calling at this late hour. Glancing through the peephole, Treize's lips tightened as he recognized the visitor. It took him a moment to unlock the three deadbolts, then he opened the door.  
"Heero Yuy," he spoke in greeting, meeting the Pureblood vampire's gaze evenly. "It's been five years. To what do I owe this visit?" Treize noted the two vampires behind Heero, standing silently like statues. He recognized them as Wufei Chang and Trowa Barton. Both held small, limp bodies wrapped in bloodstained blankets.  
"You may inform the Hunter's Council that Savanna Yuy is dead," Heero replied. "Her crimes have ended."  
Treize nodded, glad to hear the news. Savanna Yuy had been a marked target for two months now, ever since she began wildly killing human children. His fellow Hunters would be glad to hear she had been ended. "And?" Treize inquired, looking to the vampires behind Heero and their burdens. One of the bundles was completely covered, but the other one showed the exposed face of a young child.  
"They are Savanna's last victims," Heero stated. "The elder brother is dead, but the younger boy survived. He is Changed, Treize. You must take him and care for him. He will need your medicine."  
Treize considered this for a moment, looking at the exposed boy's face. It was marred by dried blood from the deep wound in his throat. "Give him to me," he nodded, agreeing. Heero Yuy was the only Pureblood ally to the Hunters, and the one who spared Mariemaia five years ago, giving her a chance at life. Treize would never deny a request from the vampiric lord, nor a child in need.  
Heero waved a hand and Trowa moved forward, passing the boy over. Treize was surprised at how light the boy was as he took him, and how cold he felt, even wrapped as he was against the rain. Pity rose in his heart as Treize looked his face. He was young, perhaps only a year or two older than Mariemaia, and his fate had already been decided for him. His life would never be easy after this.  
"When his powers begin to manifest, summon me," Heero said. "I will return for him." Treize met Heero's gaze and nodded, understanding. A Changed vampire had to have a Master, and if Savanna Yuy was dead, that responsibility passed to Heero as BloodKin.  
A thought occurred to Treize and he looked to the other body.  
"What about the brother?" he asked.  
"We will dispose of the body," Heero answered coldly, as he always did. If Treize hadn't fallen in love with a vampire years ago, he would still doubt they had hearts. Vampires were always so cold and inhuman. It was as nature intended, Treize supposed.  
"Leave him," Treize requested. "We'll bury him in the morning. The boy should have a funeral."  
Heero regarded Treize for a moment, then nodded, waving a hand again. The body was placed inside quietly, and then the three vampires left. Treize watched them walk away into the downpouring rain until they vanished from sight. He closed the door, engaging the locks again, then turned around to see Mariemaia standing in the hall, staring at him with wide eyes.  
"Are they vampires, daddy?" she asked.  
"Yes, 'Maia. They are vampires. But he is a safe vampire. He protected us when you were only a baby, darling. If you ever need help, you can trust him."  
"Oh," Mariemaia looked to the boy he was holding in his arms, then to the other body, wrapped up and on the floor. "Are they hurt?"  
Treize nodded. "They were attacked by a bad vampire."  
"Like the ones who hurt Mommy?"  
"Yes," Treize swallowed with a dry throat. "Like the ones who hurt Mommy."  
She considered this for a moment, then she looked to the body on the floor. The boy's bare feet stuck out from the bottom of the blanket. "He's dead, isn't he?"  
Treize felt, at times, that Mariemaia was too clever for a five year old, but he had vowed never to hide anything from her. Their reality was a grim and hard one, and they both needed to face it together.  
"Yes, honey," he answered. "He's dead. But this boy is alive, and we must take care of him, understand? I need you to go grab daddy's bag from the kitchen. The black medicine bag. And a cup of water, please."  
Mariemaia nodded, running off. Treize brought the boy into his room, laying him down on the bed. Treize removed the blanket from the boy, observing his status. The boy's body was pale and his skin cold to the touch, but the wound in his neck was already beginning to heal, a side effect of the vampiric taint that was now mixing with his blood. Treize checked for his vitals and found a faint heartbeat lingering. A moment later, Mariemaia came in and set down his bag beside him.  
"Thank you, angel," he kissed her again, then handed her a blanket from the bed. "I want you to cover the boy in the hall up, please. Tomorrow, we'll have a funeral for him."  
Mariemaia nodded and obeyed, running off with the blanket dragging along behind her. Treize considered how her life might have been if she had been born normal, instead of dealing with dead bodies at her young age, but he stopped thinking about it quickly. All he could do was hope that his training and his love would be enough for her to survive in this dark world. Right now, he needed his focus to be on this boy.  
Treize took out a small black box from the bag and unlocked it. Inside were two bottles, one of small round red pills, and one of longer black capsules. Treize took two of the capsules and dropped them in the cup of water, swirling it gently until they dissolved, leaving the water black as oil. Once it was fully dissolved, Treize tilted the boy's head back and slowly poured the liquid in, bit by bit. It took some time, but finally the cup was empty, every last drop down the boy's throat. Treize had to wait, now, until the medicine took effect and the boy woke up. Even with the boost of vampiric healing keeping him alive, the boy would be in pain for a few weeks.  
And so Treize took this moment to get Mariemaia off to bed, tucking her in and kissing her goodnight. Grabbing some warm water and a cloth after, he then returned to the bedroom and began to clean the boy up, removing his wet, torn clothes and gently wiping away the blood from his small body.  
Treize began to wonder where the boy came from as he washed his thin frame and tidied his long braided hair. It was a hard turn, to become a Changed vampire. There would be a time in this child's future where he would succumb to the vampiric nature inside him and change over completely, losing any humanity.  
Time crept slowly by in the quiet of night, and soon Treize had finished washing the boy and bandaging his wounds. Grabbing a larger pair of Mariemaia's pajamas, he dressed the boy and covered him with a bedsheet. Now it was time for coffee, so Treize brewed a pot and settled into a chair in the room beside the bed. It was going to be a long night of waiting.  
Treize dozed off soon, waking a few hours later. The boy was still quiet and his mug was empty. Staring into it, Treize sighed and stood up, heading to get a cold refill. A whimper cut him off as he reached the door. Treize looked back at the bed and found a pair of dark violet eyes staring forlornly at him.  
"You are safe here," Treize spoke gently, returning to the bedside. "Stay calm. I know you're in pain, but I'm going to help you. My name is Treize."  
Tears had escaped the boy's eyes, streaming down his pale cheeks. "S-solo…," he spoke hoarsely. "My brother...he's dead."  
Treize brushed the boy's bangs away from his eyes. "I'm so sorry," he nodded.  
"Vampire...it was a vampire. They're real." Fear flashed in the child's eyes.  
"Be calm, now," Treize hushed him. "There are no vampires who can hurt you here. You are safe. What's your name?"  
"...Duo."  
"Duo," Treize repeated. "I'm going to take care of you from now on. You were bitten by a Pureblood vampire, Duo, and you survived. Do you know what that means?"  
Duo shook his head weakly.  
Treize exhaled. The boy was so young, but there was no benefit to hiding the truth from him. He had witnessed hell, and now he was also a part of it. "It means you will become a vampire yourself, one day. Your blood will change into that of a vampire, and you will no longer be human."  
"No," Duo shook his head again. "No, I won't…"  
"No one deserves to go through this, Duo, especially one so young like you," Treize continued. "But it is true. I can help you, though." Treize offered the boy a chance to hope. "I have medicines that can delay your vampire blood. You will live here with my daughter and I from now on. I will take care of you, Duo, I promise. I will help you stay human for as long as possible. Will you trust me?"  
Duo nodded weakly, in no position to be arguing either way. The child was helpless and terrified. Treize went to the kitchen and got him some water to parch his dry throat. Duo ended up choking on it and coughing heavily. Treize settled him back down and sat down again.  
"Solo," Duo whispered. "Where's Solo?"  
"His body is here," Treize explained. "We will have a funeral for him tomorrow. For now, you must rest."  
Duo nodded, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep again. Treize sat nearby, keeping watch and wondering how much this boy would change their lives from now on.


	3. Poisoned

BLOOD LINES

Thank you for reading. I appreciate your time and reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :D

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Prologue, Part Two : Seven years ago.

Duo dropped the black capsules into the water and sighed. "I should just dump it. This stuff is disgusting."  
"You can't dump it!" Mariemaia protested. "Dad says we have to drink it. If you waste it, I'll tell on you."  
"Don't be a snitch, 'Maia," Duo growled, annoyed. "Or I'll make you do all the chores. And you have to listen to me, because I'm older, and I'm in charge."  
"You're ten," Mariemaia put her hands on her hips, tilting her head. "You're not qualified to do anything yet. Especially be in charge."  
"Yeah, and you're eight. Which means you can't tell me what to do, 'Maia."  
"I know that last time you skipped your medicine, you were sick for days, throwing up and screaming in your sleep," she scolded him. "Do you want that again?"  
"Why are you such a know it all?" Duo scowled at her, then drank back the nasty liquid anyways. He wouldn't admit it to her, but he didn't want to be sick again. It was a terrible feeling. As much as Duo hated it, he needed the medicine, and he knew it. "There, you happy?"  
Mariemaia smiled. "Yes." She drank her own dose, pinching her nose to handle the taste.  
Duo frowned, feeling upset. He hated it when he was left alone with Mariemaia, locked up in the house. Every time Treize left on Hunter's business, Duo had to suffer with her bossiness. Though younger than him, she was clever and witty, and always telling him what to do. It was so annoying. And everytime Duo complained to Treize, he would simply say that it was just what sisters did to brothers, and then point out how insufferable Duo could be in return.  
It was a lose-lose situation.  
"I hope Treize comes back soon," Duo muttered as he stalked away.  
"Duo, you have to do the dishes tonight," Mariemaia nagged him as he walked out. "It's your turn."  
"Yeah, fine," he nodded as he left the kitchen. "I'll do them in a bit."  
"Don't forget! You always forget!" she called after him. Duo groaned loudly in the hall. "And you have to study the book dad gave you, too!"  
"I studied last night!" Duo argued back. She went off about how he was sleeping, but Duo ignored her, walking away. He went into the livingroom and sat on the couch, turning on the Tv to drown Mariemaia out.  
She showed up at the livingroom door after a few minutes. "Do you want to read a story with me?"  
Duo sighed, looking up at her. After a moment, he nodded. "Fine. But not that history book again."  
"Okay,I-"  
Mariemaia was interrupted mid-sentence by a loud thumping at the door. It made both of them jump. The pounding came again, three rapid knocks followed by two, and then two more.  
Duo was on his feet and at the door with Mariemaia by the time the knocking finished. He pulled back the deadbolts on the door and they pulled it open. Treize stood there, holding a boy in his arms.  
"Mariemaia, go get the medicine bag, now!" Treize ordered sharply, his tone urgent. She ran off as he stepped inside out of the cold night, a light dusting of snow covering him. "Duo, close the door. Lock it." Duo obeyed. "Go fill up the tub. I need hot water, but not burning. Quickly."  
Duo ran down the hallway to the bathroom. Treize followed behind, laying the boy in his arms down on the bathroom floor as Duo filled the tub with water. Duo looked at the kid as Treize stripped him down to his underwear. His pale skin was marked all over by black veins, and in the center of his chest was a large spider-web mark.  
"What's wrong with him?" Duo asked. He felt both horrified and intrigued by the twisted sight.  
"His blood has been poisoned," Treize answered, moving quickly. "I need my bag. Mariemaia?" he yelled just as she appeared.  
"Here, daddy," she handed him the bag, then inhaled sharply at the sight of the boy's skin.  
"Duo, turn off the water. 'Maia, step back," Treize spoke as he began pulling out supplies from the bag. Duo and Mariemaia obeyed and watched quietly, their backs against the walls, as Treize set up a needle in the boy's wrist. "Duo, hold this. Keep it up."  
Duo took the plastic bag of clear liquid, holding it up as ordered. A thin tube ran from the bottom of the bag to the needle. Treize lifted the boy, moving him into the hot water, then he took the bag back from Duo, hooking it on a shower tab. Digging in his black bag again, Treize pulled out a small container. Opening it, he dumped out a fine powder into the water, which turned it pale blue.  
"Now we wait." Treize sat back. He looked over at Duo and Mariemaia.  
"Who is he?" Mariemaia asked just as Duo spoke. "What happened?"  
Treize took a moment before answering, pulling off his jacket. "His name is Quatre Winner," he explained to them, brushing back Quatre's white blond bangs. "He's a halfblood, like you, 'Maia, and he's your age, too." Treize paused, exhaling slowly. "I went to the Winner Mansion today to speak with Zayeed, Quatre's father. I found the place ransacked, and everyone was dead. They were poisoned, all of them. Zayeed, the servants, the guards. Only Quatre is still alive, because of the vampire blood inside him. It is keeping the poison at bay. But his older sister is missing. She's also a halfblood. We don't know if she is dead or alive. The others are looking for her now."  
"Others?" Duo questioned, guessing the answer. "The other Hunters?"  
Treize nodded. "Not just the Hunters," he said. "We have Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy looking also."  
Duo's nose scrunched up as he made a face of disgust. "Why is that bastard helping?"  
"Duo, watch your mouth," Mariemaia scolded Duo before Treize could.  
"Heero Yuy is our best chance at recovering Iria Winner alive from the vampires," Treize explained calmly to Duo, not surprised by his anger. Duo hated Heero Yuy and all Pureblood vampires, and he often made that fact known. "If they took her, Heero and Trowa will find her."  
"They're monsters, just like the ones who did this to him," Duo declared bitterly, pointing at Quatre. "They're all just monsters."  
"They're not all monsters," Mariemaia argued back quickly, scowling at Duo. "My mother wasn't a monster, and I'm not a monster. You're just angry because you can't stop the Change."  
"Shut up, 'Maia!" Duo snapped.  
"Stop it, both of you!" Treize cut him off, looking sternly at the two of them. "This is not the time to be arguing, and I've spoken to both of you about this before. Duo, go set up an extra bed for yourself on the floor in your room. Quatre will be moved to your bed later. Mariemaia, I need some food, please, darling. It's been a long night."  
Mariemaia nodded and left. Duo glared angrily at Treize for half a second before he bit his lip and left as well, going down the hall to his room. Throwing down some blankets and pillows, Duo made himself a bed on the floor. He sat on it, exhaling heavily, thinking about what Mariemaia said.  
It was true. The fact that he couldn't stop the Change that was going to happen to him made Duo very angry. Everything about his life made him angry right now. He was angry that he had to take medicine twice a day, he was angry that he had to be bossed around by Mariemaia, and he was angry that he even knew about the existence of vampires. Duo wished, every day, that he had never left the orphan home with Solo that night three years ago. If he had only insisted they had stayed, like he had wanted to, then maybe Solo would be alive. Savanna would never have crossed their path and Solo would be alive and Duo wouldn't be stuck becoming the very thing he despised most.  
Duo couldn't change the way it was, though. No matter how much he wished, he was stuck in his reality. At least with Treize and Mariemaia, he wasn't completely alone.  
Duo stood up, wiping at his eyes. Curious, he returned to the bathroom. Treize was eating a sandwich, and Mariemaia sat on the floor beside him. Duo looked at Quatre in the tub. The pale blue water was starting to change to a darker hue, and the spiderweb veins were starting to retract, shrinking slowly. Whatever Treize had done for him, it seemed to be working.  
"I'm sorry, Duo," Mariemaia spoke to him. "I shouldn't have said that."  
"It's okay," Duo shrugged. "I'm sorry, too."  
"Good," Treize spoke around a mouthful of food. He swallowed, then smiled. "You two can't be enemies, you know. You need each other. We all need each other. You should never go through life alone."  
"How long does he have to be in there?" Duo asked, looking back to Quatre.  
"A few hours," Treize replied. "But he will be weak for a few days."  
"Is he going to stay with us now, like Duo did?" Mariemaia asked.  
Treize shrugged. "I don't know, sweetheart."  
"If he has nowhere to go, we have to take him in," Mariemaia insisted. "He can't be alone, either."  
Duo stared at Quatre, wondering about what Mariemaia said. He didn't want another boy in the house, another 'brother' to deal with. Duo was annoyed enough that Mariemaia was practically his sister, and that he was stuck with Treize as a guardian. But it was true that they couldn't leave Quatre alone. The kid had lost his dad, his sister was missing, and he had been poisoned. Quatre had suffered greatly because of the vampires, just like Duo had three years ago.  
"We'll do whatever we have to," Treize nodded. "It's getting late, guys. Go to bed. We'll see how Quatre is in the morning." Mariemaia nodded, kissing Treize goodnight.  
Duo looked at Quatre for a moment more before he, too, said goodnight and left. Duo went back to his room and changed into his nightwear. Settling into his makeshift bed on the floor, Duo closed his eyes and tried to relax, to sleep, but it eluded him. His mind raced with random thoughts, drifting from Solo's death to Quatre and his spider-like markings of poison to how much he hated Heero Yuy and all vampires. Finally, he dozed lightly, dreams keeping him restless.  
Treize came in after another hour or so, carrying Quatre. Duo woke at the sound of the door, but he stayed still, feigning sleep as Treize dressed Quatre in a spare set of his clothes and tucked him into the bed. After Treize left, Duo stared at the bundle in his bed. He crawled out of his blankets after a long while, standing at his bedside. Quatre looked much different now. He was less pale, and his skin was clear of markings. It was almost as if he was normal.  
Quatre stirred and Duo jumped back, startled. He waited, his breath held, but the boy settled again. Duo exhaled quietly and then chuckled at how jumpy he was, realizing how silly he must have looked just now. Turning, he walked back to his blankets, intending to give sleep another try.  
"Who are you?"  
Duo spun around. Quatre was awake, sitting up in bed, staring at him with wide baby blue eyes. A moment of silence passed as Duo stared, momentarily stalled for words.  
"Where am I?" Quatre spoke again, his voice soft.  
Duo swallowed, wondering if he should run for Treize or not. If he did that, it might frighten Quatre, so Duo opted to just talk for a moment to him first. "Uh, I'm Duo. You're in Treize's house. He's a Hunter."  
"Oh," the boy looked around the room for a moment. He seemed very calm for his situation. "Why am I here?"  
"Don't you remember anything?" Duo asked curiously. "You were poisoned. Treize found you and brought you here. He saved your life."  
"Poisoned?" Quatre whispered, staring off at the wall in absent thought. Duo watched him carefully. "They killed father, didn't they? Everyone was dying…"  
"Hey, you okay?" Duo came closer, sitting on the bed beside Quatre.  
"Where's Iria?" Quatre's voice broke as he looked at Duo. A shadow hung over his face, accentuating the sorrow in his expression. Tears lined his eyes, ready to fall.  
Duo felt empathy rise inside his heart. "We don't know where she is right now, but they're looking for her. They'll find her, don't worry." Duo put a hand on Quatre's back for comfort as the younger boy covered his face with his hands. The sound of his soft sobbing broke the quiet of the room, and his shoulders began to shake.  
"I'm sorry about your dad," Duo said quietly, a strange protective urge growing in his mind. "My brother was killed three years ago by a crazy Pureblood. She bit me, and now I'm going to become a Changed vampire. I wish it never happened to me, and I wish this never happened to you. I know it hurts, a lot, but I'm gonna be here for you, kid."  
"I'm all alone now," Quatre whimpered. "If Iria is...is dead, then I have nobody left…"  
Duo had memories of Solo coming to mind. Solo had always been a protector. If he were alive, he would adopt Quatre as a brother in a moment. But he was gone, and it was just Duo, left to continue his legacy in the best way he could. Duo doubted he could ever match Solo, but he had to try.  
"I promise you, Quatre, no matter what," Duo said earnestly. "I'll be here for you. I'll take care of you. You can trust me, and Treize, too. We'll be your protectors from now on. You'll never be alone with us, okay? And Iria is going to be fine."  
Quatre leaned into Duo, wrapping his arms around Duo's chest and burying his face in his shirt. Duo rubbed at his back, calming him as he cried some more. It was an odd role for him to take, that of comforter, but Duo felt a strong empathy for Quatre and wanted to help him.  
Duo soothed Quatre until he fell asleep again, which didn't take long. Duo decided not to tell Treize about this moment. Quatre was clearly exhausted from everything, so Duo tucked him back in and went back to his own bed. With one last glance at Quatre, Duo rolled over. His mind still raced with thoughts, but Duo ignored himself, drifting towards sleep eagerly.  
His last thought before he finally fell asleep was that he had forgotten to do the dishes again.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

This is the end of the Prologues. The main storyline begins in the next chapter.  
Thank you for reading. I appreciate your time and reviews.

Sutoomu


	4. Battle for Humanity

BLOOD LINES

Present day begins here. I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter. As always, I appreciate your time and reviews.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Duo fell to his knees in the thick grass, his stomach heaving as he vomited, wasting the small portion of food he had been able to force down at lunch. The world spun around him as he finished throwing up, and he crawled backwards to a nearby tree. Leaning on the trunk, he breathed in deeply, trying to stay calm amidst the storm of sickness washing over him right now. Duo's chest was tight, his stomach felt twisted, and his heart was burning. A pounding echoed painfully in his skull, a headache of grand proportions developing. But the worst thing, the thing Duo hated so much, was that he could smell blood all around him, even though the nearest person was a half mile away. It was like he was going crazy with that scent surrounding him.  
He was starting to Change, to lose the human part of himself forever. Duo had dreaded it for so many years, and now it was finally happening. Treize was giving him triple doses of both medicines, the suppressant and the supplement, but their effects were weak and nearly useless at this stage. Duo was having fits of bloodlust and bouts of sickness, averaging a half dozen or more a day now. There was no way to deny the fact that he was losing the fight, after ten long years.  
Duo couldn't admit this to anyone, though. He couldn't! Changed vampires were supposed to become slaves to a Pureblood, and there was no way in hell that Duo was going to be a slave, especially not to that bastard called Heero Yuy. No one could know out how bad it was getting, so Duo had been spending most of his time outside, suffering out of sight. This episode of sickness was the fifth one today.  
Wiping his mouth, Duo spat to the side and sat forward, breathing in deeply. The intensity was fading now, the world settling and his stomach calming. The headache remained, pounding away inside his skull. Duo slowly pushed himself up to his feet, leaning onto the tree for stability. He stood there, closing his eyes for a moment to relax.  
The sharp tune of his phone ringer went off in his pocket, startling him for a moment. Duo pulled his phone out and saw a new message from Mariemaia.  
'Where are you? Supper is ready. Get your butt home.'  
Duo sent a quick reply saying he was on his way, then pocketed the phone and began the walk home. By the time he reached the house, it was getting dark outside. Stepping inside, he threw his coat on the hook, slipped off his shoes, and wandered to the kitchen.  
Duo stopped short in the door, his gaze focusing on the table. Treize, Maia, and Quatre sat there with three extra guests. A scowl grew on Duo's face as he looked at Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton, then his expressioon lightened as he met Iria's smiling face.  
"Trowa and Heero brought Iria over for a visit," Treize explained.  
Duo said nothing, taking the last free chair between Quatre and Mariemaia. To his greater displeasure, he ended up facing Heero across the table. The Pureblood's steady gaze was pinned on Duo, so he purposely looked to Quatre, ignoring Heero openly.  
"It's good to see you, Iria," Duo smiled at her on the other side of Quatre.  
"Thanks, Duo," Iria nodded. "It's been too long since I've seen everyone."  
After the incident at the Winner mansion seven years ago, Iria had been under the care of Trowa Barton. Where Quatre had been rescued in time, Iria had not. She had been taken by the vampires who attacked them. Trowa Barton had found her and rescued her from them, but not before she was forced to feed on human blood. It had caused her vampiric blood to become dominant in those early years, whereas Quatre's nature was still dormant, his human side stronger with the aid of the medicines. Quatre had stayed with Treize, but Iria couldn't. Duo knew it was tough on Quatre to be apart from his sister so much, but he handled it well, simply glad his sister was alive.  
"Now that Duo is here, let's eat," Treize declared, and he began to dole out the macaroni pasta onto everyone's plates, even Trowa and Heero, who had no need for human food.  
Duo noticed that both the Purebloods also had a glass of red liquid in front of them. It was blood. Duo knew it was. He could smell it. With the episodes of sickness lately, Duo had found that he was able to smell blood in people's veins. Having blood open and exposed was overwhelmingly nauseating to Duo right now.  
Looking away, he prodded idly at his food. There was no desire in Duo to eat right now. The thought made him feel sick, but he knew he had to force it down. If he didn't eat, there would be questions, and he couldn't use the excuse of eating wildberries again.  
Duo took a bite of the pasta and nearly gagged. Ignoring his body's instinct, he swallowed. Another bite was forced down, then another before Duo stopped, putting down his fork, his stomach heaving. Conversation between Iria and Quatre filled the table, but Duo barely heard what they were talking about, his focus entirely on keeping himself from throwing up here at the table. The scent of the blood wafted over him.  
"How are you feeling, Duo?"  
Duo looked at Heero and frowned. "Fine, thanks," he answered coldly, grabbing his fork again and taking another bite.  
Heero's gaze did not leave him as he ate. Duo hated the feeling of Heero staring at him, as though he was some bomb that was just waiting to explode. It was all bullshit. Duo knew that Heero hadn't come along simply for Iria to visit Quatre. He'd never come before with Trowa when Iria visited, so this was all just an excuse so that Heero could spy on him. It wasn't a secret that Treize reported on Duo's status to Heero, and he knew that they were all just waiting for it to happen. Just waiting for him to go crazy and Change into a psychopathic vampire.  
Duo put his fork down again and drank half his glass of water, trying to cleanse his mouth of the taste of supper. Looking at his plate, he groaned inside. It was only half cleared, but Duo was certain he could not take another bite. It was already a likelihood that he was going to throw this small bit up in a while.  
"You're not hungry, are you?" Heero questioned, still looking at him. "Not for that, at least."  
Duo snapped, glaring across the table at him. "I said I'm fine," he growled. "You're just really fucking eager to claim me as your pet vampire, aren't you? Well, you can fuck off!" His outburst caused the conversation around the table to halt, all eyes focusing on them. Duo didn't care. He was angry and annoyed.  
Heero looked at him calmly, taking a moment in the following silence to sip at his bloodwine, as they called it. He set the glass down on the table. A shiver ran down Duo's spine as his eyes followed the liquid momentarily, watching it settle.  
"It's been ten years, Duo," Heero spoke. "It's surprising that you've managed to fight the Change for so long already, but it will happen soon. You need to stop pretending that you're fine and face the facts. You are Changing, Duo Maxwell. You have no choice in the matter."  
"I'm not going with you, so you can stop pretending I am," Duo declared stubbornly. "I'm still human and I'm staying here."  
Treize spoke up. "You're on a triple dose, Duo," he mentioned. "I can't increase it any more. You won't be able to hold out forever."  
"No, Duo is fine," Quatre spoke up his expression one of concern. "He says he is. He can stay, at least for now, right? Please, Treize, don't make him go."  
"I won't make Duo leave, Quatre," Treize assured him. "But he can't deny that what Heero says is true. There will come a day soon where he will have to go, for his sake."  
"It ain't today, so can we just drop it?" Duo asked, poking at his food in mild anger. His headache was furious, now, making his skull ache intensely, and all he could smell now was the damned blood in Heero's glass. The food he had eaten was not settling in his stomach well, either, as he expected.  
"It's not that bad at the Manor,' Iria mentioned. "You shouldn't worry so much about it, Duo."  
Duo exhaled. "Look, I'm just really tired. Can I go eat alone, without this asshole staring at me?" Duo jerked a thumb in Heero's direction as he availed to Treize.  
Treize sighed, but nodded. Duo stood up, taking his plate and leaving the kitchen. He walked down the hall, then dashed into the bathroom and locked the door. Duo barely made it to the toilet before his stomach rejected the macaroni pasta. By the time he was finished vomiting, he was shaking and his chest was tight as he gasped for breath. All he could smell was the blood in Heero and Trowa's cups, its pungent scent permeating his nostrils and brain, even down the hall and through walls. Duo felt sick again, terribly sick, and it had only been forty minutes since he'd been able to catch his breath from the last episode.  
Duo knew Heero had done this all on purpose. The blood had to be a test, an attempt to trigger him. It had worked, and Duo was angry that it had. Rage sat beneath the waves of nauseau. Rage at Treize for siding with Heero. Rage at Mariemaia for not warning him that the Purebloods were there. Rage at Heero for being such an arrogant bastard.  
But most of all, Duo was angry at himself, because, truth be told, he so desperately wanted that blood. He wanted to drink it all and more, deep down inside, and that fact terrified and angered him. For years, he had put so much energy into denying what had happened to him, but now he couldn't escape the truth of what he was. Time and time again, he told himself he was human, but no human suffered these cravings.  
Heero was right. Duo was a damned vampire. But still, he couldn't admit it to the Pureblood. He wouldn't admit it, ever. Duo didn't want to endure the smug look on Heero's face. If he had a choice, Duo would never speak to Heero Yuy again.  
Duo forced himself to his feet, finding his balance. The scent of blood was starting to make him feel like he was drowning, and he knew he had to get out of the house. Duo wanted to get as far away from here as possible right now. Unlocking the door, he quietly stepped out, leaving his half finished plate on the bathroom counter. In only a moment he had his coat and shoes on and was outside, breaking into a run towards the woods he had only left a short while ago.  
He didn't notice Treize and Heero watching him quietly from the side of the porch as he ran away, nor did he see Quatre's concerned gaze from the window. All Duo could think of was getting away from the dangerously tantalizing scent of blood.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

"Go easy on him, Heero," Treize suggested quietly to the Pureblood. Their gazes were on Duo's back as he ran away to the woods again. "He's dealing with a lot right now. Regardless of the Change, he is still fighting to stay human. Let him be, for now. I'll keep a close watch on him."  
"He is ignoring the truth that is in front of him," Heero replied, a hint of impatience lining his tone. "Duo cannot continue this. The blood was his test and he failed. He needs to come to the Manor. If he continues to hide and pretend, it will bring no good to you or your family. You are not equipped to handle him now, Treize." Heero looked over, meeting Treize's gaze. "You must stop trying to protect him. It is time for Duo to come with me. I will not debate this any longer."  
Treize was silent for a moment, looking back at the dark trees. Somewhere inside, Duo was suffering alone, insisting on fighting a battle he could not win without help. Treize had tried to talk to him, to make him open up, but he knew that Duo saw him as a conspirator with Heero, regardless of the care he had given the boy for the last decade. Heero was right. Treize couldn't protect him. He had tried, but Duo was too stubborn to open up to anyone but Quatre, and even they had been speaking less and less as Duo spent more time away from the house, hiding the symptoms they all knew were there.  
"I understand," he nodded, though he wished deeply that it didn't have to be this way. Treize feared that Duo would close himself off entirely once he was brought to stay with Heero and the others. If it was too difficult for Duo to trust his own family, then Treize doubted he would ever trust Heero Yuy. "When?"  
"I will return next Sunday evening for him," Heero replied. "You have until then to prepare him."  
Treize nodded and no more was said. Heero turned and walked away, vanishing into the darkness as he always did. Treize watched him until he was gone, his heart heavy.  
Next Sunday, it would be Duo he would be watching disappear into the night with Heero.  
After a momentary debate on whether he should pursue Duo, Treize exhaled slowly and turned inside. It would be a fruitless effort, and Duo would have to return soon to take his nightly dose of supplements. Treize decided to get some rest in before he tackled the difficult task of telling Duo that it was all over. Duo was officially Changed.  
It was only a matter of how long he could resist Heero Yuy, now.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Thank you for reading! I will be moving things along pretty quickly now. I have some great plans for the next few chapters, so I hope you will enjoy this story enough to continue to follow along! As always, thank you for reviews!

Sutoomu


	5. Blood

BLOOD LINES

By Sutoomu

Thank you for your interest! Here is the next installment of the story. Enjoy!

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Exhaustion covered him like a blanket, but Duo could find no rest or sleep. The fits were endless, washing over him like wave after stormy wave beating on a helpless boat, trying to capsize it. His chest was tight, his head pounded, nauseau plagued him, and he was in pain. It was a searing ache that wouldn't leave him, unlike the other symptoms, a pain that burned in his body. For five hours now Duo had been laying in the grass in the middle of the woods, struggling with spasm after spasm of pain coursing through his body.  
And it was all because of that damned blood.  
A spasm passed for a moment and Duo relaxed, breathing heavily as he fought back the tears of pain and fear threatening to fall. This was overwhelming, an intense level of sickness and pain that he had never felt before. It felt like he was being tortured and torn apart from within.  
"Damnit, what did I ever do?" Duo asked no one in particular. His thoughts were interrupted as nauseau struck him again, causing him to heave. There was nothing in his stomach to throw up anymore, but he still couldn't stop feeling like he had to vomit.  
The nauseau faded and Duo struggled for deep breaths once again, trying to keep his calm and focus. No matter what, he couldn't let this overtake him. Duo would not let his humanity slip away without a fight. But it was getting so damn hard! All he wanted was to taste that blood, even a small drop. It smelled so good, so sweet, unlike any other scent in the world. Duo knew this was his vampiric nature showing up, demanding to be fed. It was bloodlust, and it was consuming him.  
It didn't help that he had missed his dose of supplements after he ran away from supper.  
Duo looked up as the distinct crack of a tree branch sounded suddenly, seeing a shadow approaching him. He tensed, expecting Heero or his vampire lackeys.  
"Duo, are you okay?"  
Duo exhaled, untensing. "Quatre, what the hell?" he snapped. "Why are you out here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing," Quatre came over, kneeling beside Duo. His blue eyes glimmered in the faint moonlight. "You never came home and you missed your medicine. I was worried about you." Quatre paused for a moment, looking over Duo. "It's happening, isn't it? The Change."  
"I'm fine,Quatre," Duo replied, though he knew he must look like hell right now. "Just go home and go to bed. I'll be back in the morning."  
"Duo, you're not fine," Quatre insisted, putting a hand gently on Duo's shoulder. "You're suffering, and you shouldn't be alone. Duo, we're family. I want to help you."  
Duo felt a shiver race down his spine as he inhaled, the scent of blood dominating his mind. The scent of Quatre's blood, which coursed in his veins just beneath his pale skin. It was strong, and so tantalizing. If only he could have a taste...just a small taste….  
"Quatre, go away!" he insisted loudly, trying to get him to leave again. It wasn't safe for anyone to be around him.  
"Duo, please, let me help you," Quatre pleaded with him. "You're my best friend. I don't want you to be alone in this. You've taken care of me for years, and now I need to take care of you."  
"No, you don't understand-," Duo broke into a coughing fit, his eyes flashing solid red in the moonlight. "You can't be here. It's not safe!" Duo collapsed on his side as the pain flared violently. A short cry of pain escaped his lips before he bit his cheek, his body burning alive around him as his mind screamed in blind rage and desire.  
All he wanted was blood. Just a small taste of blood. God, he would kill for just a taste…  
"Duo, we need to go back to Treize," Quatre was talking, his voice faint behind the screaming in Duo's mind. "He can help you. Take my arm, we need to get you back…"  
Duo could smell it, so close. It was so close to him, the blood, right within his reach. All he had to do was reach out and take it. He could take it himself, he could. Just a taste, just a small taste…  
Duo's hand reached out, clasping around Quatre's shoulder. He pushed to his knees, leaning into him, reaching.  
"That's it, Duo," Quatre's voice echoed. "Just lean on me, I'll help you….Duo, wait... Duo-?!"  
Duo's fangs pierced through the thin barrier of skin on Quatre's neck and plunged through vein and muscle and flesh. Blood spilled onto his tongue, sweet glorious blood, and his mind exploded into an ecstasy he had never known before. Duo drank greedily, his small taste quickly becoming a feast of splendour. It was so delicious, he wanted it all! He wanted all the blood!  
Quatre pushed at his chest, screaming in pain, but Duo could not hear him. All he heard was the pulse of the blood flowing to his tastebuds, and all his mind knew was the joyous ecstasy coursing throughout his body. It was such a relief from the pain of being human. Such weak things, humans, so frail and pathetic, enduring such pain over resisting something so good! Humans…  
Quatre's body went limp, his eyes rolling into his skull as he passed into unconsciousness from blood loss. Still, Duo fed, his hunger demanding more!  
And then something suddenly snapped inside Duo's mind. The realization of what he was doing dawned on him heavily and his fangs shortened, his eyes flashing back to their natural violet color as he pulled back. Duo gasped for breath, staring numbly at the sight of Quatre's blood covered neck before him.  
"Damnit!" he cursed, shock suddenly striking at him hard. "Fuck, fuck, what did I do?" Duo began to panic, fear rising in his heart as he held his best friend in his arms, unconscious and bleeding. "Quatre, no, no. Fuck, fuck!" Duo felt desperately for a pulse. It took a moment, but he found one, weak and unsteady.  
Duo had to do something, or Quatre would die. He couldn't live with himself if Quatre died because of him. He needed help, fast. Oh, god, what had he done?!  
"Treize," Duo whispered, lifting Quatre up into his arms and breaking off at a dead run for the house. He didn't even know how far it was, but he could smell the blood of the others, Treize and Mariemaia, so he knew which way to go easily. Moving with a renewed energy from the feed and a sudden supernatural speed, Duo made it to the house in record time, bursting in through the front door. It slammed into the wall loudly.  
"Treize!" Duo's bloodcurdling scream resounded through the house, breaking the quiet silence of night. A door slammed open from upstairs and footsteps pounded. Treize appeared at the stairs at a run, slowing as he saw Duo holding Quatre's limp body at the bottom. His blue eyes widened in alarm at the sight of the blood coating both of them.  
"What happened?" he demanded, then didn't wait for an answer, coming forward and taking Quatre from Duo's arms. "Damnit, Duo, what did you do?!"  
Mariemaia appeared on the stairs as Treize rushed up them, passing her quickly. "'Maia, get my bag, quck!" he ordered as he disappeared upstairs with Quatre.  
Maia gasped as she glimpsed Quatre's condition, then looked down at Duo, staring at him. He stood beneath her shocked gaze, his heart pounding and his mind screaming in fear for Quatre. Blood coated his mouth and chin, dripping slowly onto his bloodstained shirt.  
"Duo…," she whispered his name, the shock stunning her.  
"'Maia!" Treize yelled from upstairs and she started from her trance. With one last sad glance at Duo, she turned and ran upstairs to aid Treize.  
Duo fell to his knees and began to cry.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Duo was in his room when Treize came down an hour later, sitting numbly against the wall. The bedroom door slammed open hard from the force Treize used, and he came in with bloodied fists clenched and jaw tight.  
"Look at me, Duo," Treize shouted. "Look at me!"  
Duo shamefully raised his eyes, red and swollen from crying, to meet Treize's angry gaze. Treize stared at him for a moment, his eyes dark and his mouth set in a tight frown as he looked at Duo's bloody face and clothes.  
"You're damned lucky, Duo Maxwell!" Treize began, anger lacing his tone. "If Quatre wasn't a halfblood, he would be dead right now! You drained him, Duo, of nearly all his blood. All of it! What were you thinking?!"  
Duo looked down to the floor, flinching in inner pain. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, his shoulders trembling. "I'm sorry." Duo covered his face with his hands in shame, his heart tearing in pieces. He had nearly killed Quatre. Like a monster, he had just taken what he wanted, and now the one person he truly cared so deeply for was suffering.  
"You're leaving, Duo," Treize continued, his voice softening slightly. "Heero is coming to take you to the Yuy Manor soon. Your stubbornness has nearly cost Quatre his life! You no longer have any say in the matter."  
Duo nodded, understanding. It was all over now. The fight was done. After tonight, Duo had failed. He was a monster and he needed to be caged. Duo was terrified of the fact, deathly scared of what was going to happen with Heero once Duo left the only home he had ever known, but it was no matter now. What he had done to Quatre….that scared him more. The lack of control Duo had felt and the desire in that dreadful moment was the most terrifying thing he had ever experienced.  
"I'm so sorry," Duo whispered, his voice breaking. That moment had replayed in his mind over and over for the last hour, torturing him with its reality. All he could think of was how easily he had torn into his friend, and how eagerly he had fed from him.  
Treize exhaled softly. "So am I, Duo." He turned and left the room, closing the door to leave Duo in darkness.  
He sat there, alone, regretting his very existence. His brother was dead, he was a cursed vampire, and now he had nearly killed his best friend and had to leave his home forever. Duo began to weep again, wishing that he had never been born .

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Now we're getting into the deep waters….what will happen at the Yuy Manor? What will happen to Duo and Quatre? Hm….

Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review, I appreciate every one of you guys!

Sutoomu


	6. Feed or Die

BLOOD LINES  
By Sutoomu

Thank you for being patient with me. Here is the next installment of this story. I hope you enjoy it!

Question: Yaoi? Or no yaoi? Because I can write this either way but I'm curious as to what you readers feel.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Heero Yuy observed Duo Maxwell. The newly Changed vampire was laying on the bed in the room he had been given at Yuy Manor, his eyes closed in slumber. After Treize had told him what had happened with Quatre, Heero had finally achieved his goal of bringing Duo here. The circumstances that brought it forth weren't good, but now it was done. Duo hadn't spoken a word or made any eye contact on the way here, his eyes sunken in his face, head bowed and shoulders hunched. It was a somber behaviour for the usually loud character. Once they had arrived at the Manor, Duo had collapsed on the bed and fallen asleep quickly.  
Heero wasn't surprised that Duo had lost control of himself and fed on Quatre. Bloodlust could affect Changed vampires badly, and resisting it never worked for long. Eventually, you simply went mindless from the desire and pain. Duo had suffered that unfortunate experience. Luckily Quatre would survive the attack with minor difficulty, his mixed blood boosting his healing. Duo, however, seemed to be possibly scarred by the incident. Heero felt a hint of guilt, regretting that he hadn't insisted on taking Duo sooner. The signs of Duo's hunger had been obvious to Heero, yet he had let himself hesitate for the sake of Treize.  
There was no point in dwelling in the past. What was done, was done. Now Heero Yuy, last Pureblood heir of the Yuy bloodline, had to figure out what to do with this wild and angry Changed vampire under his care, who was barely a man, yet. Heero could not remember an easy conversation with Duo, and his stubbornness was apparent. Somehow Heero had to guide this boy to acceptance of his fate in life.  
For this immediate moment, however, Heero had other business to attend to. He left Duo sleeping and told an attendant to alert him when he woke. Heero then made his way to his quarters, entering his study. Wufei Chang, one of his closest friends, if a vampire could have those, was waiting there for him.  
"Talia LaVien is dead," Wufei spoke. "Executed by the Council two hours ago." A somber silence stretched between them, then Heero nodded, walking over to his chair to sit. Wufei followed, continuing. "Her partner, Vi Shen, is missing. We're not sure if she is hiding or if they have her. If they do have her, she'll be executed, also. With Talia, that's four killed in just this month. We need to do something."  
"Send someone to look for Vi," Heero ordered. "Discreetly. This slaughter needs to end, but we cannot enforce the change we need with the power we have now. We can't afford a repeat of the past battles. We must be wise with this matter, Wufei, or we will too easily lose all that we have gained in the last ten years."  
"I understand this, Heero, but the council is murdering vampires left and right with no reasons, but for a law created by ancients," Wufei growled. "The tides are shifting and they are not in our favor. Talia was close to Meiran. When will it end for them? When will it be only us left, as they hunt everyone we know and love down like animals?"  
"I won't let it happen, Wufei," Heero vowed. "We will have our vengeance for Talia's death, and every vampire before her. The Council will be judged. We are close, I promise you, but we are not ready yet."  
Wufei exhaled, impatience burning in his black eyes. "Very well," he spoke, nodding. "I will trust you, as always, Heero." Wufei turned and walked out, placated for the time being.  
Heero rubbed at his brow, thinking deeply. Wufei was never a man quick to anger. What he spoke was truth. So many had been executed in the last year. Their kin and friends, sentenced to death by a power hungry mob who called themselves a Council of Law. Wufei wasn't the only one frustrated by the situation and the apparent lack of response to the injustices. Everyone, including himself, was stretched thin, angry and ready to fight, but they couldn't make a move yet. They were stronger now as an army than they had ever been, but they were still vulrenable. Heeo couldn't risk a repeat of the past.  
He needed to be able to assure his followers that there would be victory, and he could not make that promise yet.  
"Heero."  
Heero looked up. He'd been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Trowa come in, silent as he always was. "Trowa."  
"The boy is here now?" Trowa spoke calmly, his expression neutral as always.  
"Yes. Duo is here, but I fear it won't be an easy adjustment for him, or us," Heero spoke truthfully with Trowa, his oldest and closest confidante. "He is stubborn and can be mindless." Heero paused a moment, exhaling. "He attacked Quatre. Duo drained him of most of his blood."  
Trowa's eyes flashed red for a split second before they settled quickly to his usual emerald green. "He hurt Quatre?" An edge marked his words.  
Heero held back a smirk, well aware of Trowa's protective obsession over the half-breed boy. "Quatre is fine," he assured Trowa. "He will heal quickly."  
"Good," Trowa stated, leaving it at that.  
Heero was certain that Trowa would not hesitate to seek revenge on anyone who hurt Quatre seriously, and his view of Duo would now be guarded. "Talia LaVien has been executed. Vi Shen is missing. We are losing our people, Trowa."  
Trowa came over as Heero stood up, setting a hand on Heero's shoulder. "We will win this war, Heero. Our time will come. Talia and Vi knew the risks. We all do. We choose to follow you because we know you will bring us to our freedom."  
Heero replied. "I will. I promise you,Trowa." It was strange how Trowa's presence alone could calm him and his words always carried a reassurance of Heero's purpose. There was no one else with whom Heero shared such a deep bond like he did with Trowa.  
"I know," Trowa's expression broke slightly with a hint of a smile. "Come. I want to feed."  
Heero nodded, following Trowa out of the study, relieved to have a physical distraction. Tomorrow he would have to deal with Duo, but tonight he would revel in the ecstacy of Trowa's blood.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

A scream tore past his lips as Duo woke up suddenly, jerking upright in panic. He gasped for air, his chest heaving as his heart pounded within. Trembling, he whimpered, running his hands over his sweat-drenched face, trying to forget the images burned into his eyes from his nightmare. He could see it, still, the blood drained corpses of everyone he loved, their bodies lying around him. And he was covered in blood, in their blood. Drenched in their blood.  
Duo tried to calm himself down, breathing as evenly as he could. Fear plagued him as he looked around at the small room he had been given. Duo was feeling frightened from the nightmare, but as he looked around, he felt as though he had just awoken into a worse dream as he remembered where he was.  
This was the Yuy Manor, the haven for the Pureblood Heero Yuy and all of his vampire minions. Duo had sworn he would never come here for the last ten years, and now he was just a liar and a prisoner, walking in without a fight. Duo didn't regret it, he just feared it. If he had refused to go, then the nightmares like the one now could have become a reality. Duo couldn't live with himself if he was to kill anyone he loved.  
Duo started as the door cracked open, revealing Heero. He stared at Heero for a moment, their gazes locked, then Duo looked away, feeling the old usual anger rising up inside him. Duo hated Heero Yuy. He hated him deeply for one main reason. Every day, Duo wished that Heero Yuy had let him die instead of saving his life. Because of him, Duo was condemned to this life of a Changed vampire. Everything could have been avoided if it wasn't for damned Heero Yuy.  
"How do you feel?" Heero spoke. "Did you have your fill with Quatre?"  
"Shut up!" Duo yelled, sending a glare towards the Pureblood. He felt a sharp ache of pain in his heart at Quatre's name. Duo just wanted to go back in time and stop it all from happening. Never in his life would he have hurt Quatre, and yet had gone crazy and alll he'd wanted was the blood…  
"You don't have to live as a monster," Heero came inside, closing the door. "I understand that you hate me. You are entitled to feel what you wish. The fact is, however, that you need me to help you. If you want to learn to feed and to control your bloodlust, you need me. There is no other way for you to be able to see your family again unless you can do this, Duo. But it is your choice."  
"I won't," Duo whispered, fear striking at him again. "I can't...I can't do that ever again. I won't do it, I don't care what you say." How could he do it? Duo couldn't kill someone, or feed off of them. There was no way he could go through that mindless state again. It was terrifying to know that he was even capable of such a horrible act.  
"I expected as much," Heero spoke, nodding once. "I'll return tonight to ask you again. I have a feeling you may change your mind by then." Heero returned to the door and opened it to leave.  
"Wait, what do you mean?" Duo called out curiously.  
Heero paused, turning to look back at him. "Whatever you've experienced until now will be nothing compared to the pain you'll be in by tonight. You've fed, Duo Maxwell. Your mind and body crave blood now, every day. Refusing to feed will only cause you misery."  
Duo shivered as Heero closed the door.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Heero sat in his chair inside his study, alone in the dark and deep in thought. It had been eleven days since Duo Maxwell had arrived at the Manor, and the boy was near death, as hard as that was for a vampire. Heero went to see him every morning and every night, but each time Duo would refuse to feed, despite the immense pain and sickness plaguing him. Duo Maxwell truly was stubborn, and more resilient than Heero had first thought. Truth be told, he had expected Duo to give in long before now. At this point, it was becoming a serious concern.  
"Heero."  
Trowa walked into the study, turning on the lights. Heero hissed at the brightness, even though his eyes adjusted quickly to the change. A scowl marked his face as he looked to Trowa.  
"You've been in here for hours," Trowa spoke, sitting down across from him. "Why?"  
"What do you mean?" Heero inquired, but Trowa easily sensed his mood.  
"What is bothering you?"  
Heero stared at Trowa for a moment, his cold blue eyes met by Trowa's warm, emerald gaze. "You know me too well, Trowa," he finally sighed, speaking. "It's Duo. He refuses to feed and he is wasting away more every day. That boy is a stubborn and idiotic fool."  
"Heero, you have two choices," Trowa spoke. "You can let Duo choose to feed himself, and likely he will die from refusing. Or you can force Duo to feed and achieve your goal of keeping him alive." Trowa shook his head. "I can't understand why you have been so courteous to Treize and that boy. He is a Changed. It is strange to see you so stressed over someone so insignificant."  
"I do not question your obsession with Quatre," Heero defended himself lightly.  
"I am very attracted to Quatre's blood," Trowa replied in explanation. "Once he embraces his vampiric nature, I will claim him."  
"I've no doubt," Heero nodded in agreement. "It is not so with Duo and I. It is simply that he intrigues me, Trowa. The night of Savanna's death, the boy's aura was strong. Stronger than most humans. The way everything happened was too strange, and his existence is a puzzle to me. Duo should have died that night, but he didn't. I want to know why."  
"I'm sure you will find out soon. You'll simply have to force him to feed. I doubt he will have the ability to resist you, if he truly hasn't fed since Quatre."  
"Yes, I'll do it right away," Heero stood up, desiring to rid himself of the stress over Duo as quickly as possible. "I wanted him to choose it, but that isn't happening." Trowa followed, keeping pace with Heero as they crossed the Manor to Duo's room. The attendant opened the door for them upon sight and they stepped inside.  
Duo was a sad sight. He was gaunt and ragged, his long hair a matted mess around his pale, white face. Lying on his side in the bed, Duo shook with strong trembles, and sweat coated his body, soaking the clothes he wore and the sheets beneath him. Trowa remained at the door, observing Duo with interest, while Heero moved to the side of the bed that Duo was facing.  
"Duo," Heero nudged him. Duo's eyes shot open and he stared wide eyed at Heero with a bloodshot gaze. "Duo, you need to feed. I've given you many chances to make the choice yourself, but you continuously refuse, so now I am making it for you. If you do not feed, you will die." Heero began to roll up his sleeves.  
"I won't," Duo's voice came, quiet and hoarse. He was so weak that he could not move, and barely could find the energy to keep his eyes open and speak. Heero wondered how much longer Duo would last if he did not do this now.  
"You have no choice, Duo," Heero replied, setting his wrist to his mouth. His fangs lengthened at will and he pierced through his skin, creating a small wound out of which his blood flowed eagerly. Heero set a hand to Duo's chin and forced his mouth open, allowing the blood to drip down and onto Duo's tongue.  
Duo's eyes flashed red as the first drop hit his tongue, and by the third he was reaching with a sudden strength for Heero's arm, bringing it to his mouth so he could feed hungrily. Heero allowed Duo a moment to satiating his bloodlust, then tried to pull back, concerned about Duo gorging himself again. Duo resisted with a strength that seemed impossible in his condition, forcing Heero to pry Duo's hands off in order to get him to release his arm. A whimper of loss came from Duo as Heero pulled his sleeves back down, the skin on his wrist already beginning to knit itself back together through his vampiric blood.  
Heero observed Duo, noting the color was returning to his skin already. The euphoric effect off a Pureblood was starting to affect Duo, and he relaxed on the bed, grinning at Heero and giggling softly. The trembles were gone, and Duo's eyes were glazed over as he began to stare up at the ceiling.  
"You are a mess, Duo Maxwell," he commented, glancing up and down Duo's body. "I'll return tomorrow morning for another feed.  
After waiting for so long, Heero was certain Duo would be feeling the high that only pure blood could bring for a few hours tonight. There would be no point in sitting and waiting, not when he had so much to do regarding other matters. As Trowa said, Duo was insignificant.  
Heero turned to leave, then suddenyly stopped a few steps from Trowa, A large wave of power washed over his senses suddenly.  
Trowa caught his gaze, suddenly alert. "Do you feel that?" he asked. Heero looked back at Duo. The boy was grinning now, his gaze still trapped on the cieling. His giggles had become a maniacal but soft laugh.  
"I feel it," Heero replied.  
Trowa hesitated with his next words, obviously stunned. His eyes returned to Duo. "Is it coming from him?" he gestured.  
"It's his aura," Heero confirmed. "How…?"  
"It's incredible," Trowa interrupted. "It feels as strong as your own aura, Heero."  
Heero was quiet for a moment, staring at Duo, laughing gleefully in his own euphoric world right now, unaware of the intense waves of raw power emanating off of himself.  
"It's stronger than mine, Trowa," Heero admitted quietly. Rarely was he taken by surprise, but in this moment, he felt shocked, stunned by the immensity of Duo's vampiric aura.  
"How can a Changed vampire have so much power? Is that possible?" Trowa asked.  
"No, it's not possible," Heero replied, feeling confused. "I don't know why…?"  
An uneasy silence settled between them for a moment as they both watched Duo, laughing without a care.  
"It seems there's more to Duo than meets the eye," Trowa mused thoughtfully. "You did say you were intrigued. I understand what you mean, now."  
Heero was now wondering that himself. It was something strange, this strength of an aura for a Changed vampire. Something was different. Something was wrong.  
Heero stared at Duo Maxwell, wondering who, or what, he truly was.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Thank you for reading! I appreciate all the reviews, as they are encouraging to see.

So, answer the question in a review, if you please. Yaoi, or no yaoi?

Thanks,  
Sutoomu


	7. Forgiveness and Favors

Blood Lines

By Sutoomu

Here is the seventh installment of this fanfic. A lot more is going to be happening in a closer time period in the next few installments, so I'm looking forward to it. I hope you enjoy.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Duo lay on his bed, once again rejuvenated, and once again enraged with Heero. Blood stained his mouth and the sheets. Heero Yuy's blood. The blood that he so ravenously drank whenever he was too weak to resist. This had been the third time Heero had forced Duo to consume blood to keep living. Duo had been high for a few hours or so this time, he wasn't entirely sure. Now he was both exhausted mentally, and energized physically.  
The first stretch of resistance had been eleven days. He'd held out for eleven days, though the last few were vague in his memory, he'd been so sick and weak. The second stretch had only been seven days, and the third time, Duo had only lasted five. It was becoming harder to resist the temptation and he was getting sicker faster. Duo hated to admit it to himself, but he actually liked the taste and the feeling that feeding off of Heero's blood gave him. It was a giddy, lightweight high that took his mind off of reality for a short while. But every time his mind cleared after the fact, he would loathe himself for giving in, his hatred for Heero Yuy rising strong, and hatred for himself for giving in.  
Duo stared at the wall, his gaze caught on a painting of a black rose that hung there. He'd stared at it a lot in the last three weeks, counting the petals occasionally. There were thirteen of them. Duo wanted to get rid of it. He hated roses. Savanna had smelled like roses.  
Duo cursed the Yuy bloodline in his mind.  
He sat up as the door opened, tensing in angry anticipation. It wasn't Heero, though, as he expected, instead revealing the smiling face of Iria, Quatre's older sister. Duo relaxed, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. Iria was perhaps the only person in this place that he could possibly trust.  
"Duo," she came in and embraced him in a warm hug. For a moment, Duo felt human again, returning her embrace. "How are you doing? Lord Heero said you were feeling better today, so I've finally gotten to visit! I tried before, but you were sick."  
Duo shrugged. "Yeah. This whole vampire thing is pretty awful."  
Iria was silent for a moment, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You shouldn't fight it so much, Duo," she finally spoke, causing him to cringe. "The fact is that you're stuck with it. You're a Changed vampire, no matter what you want to believe. I know it's hard and I know it's tragic, but it is the way it is, and you're better off accepting that."  
"You don't understand,Iria," Duo shook his head. "I can't….I can't do it. I can't be a vampire. When I," Duo paused, recalling the memories of the night that started it three weeks ago. "When I fed from Quatre, I was a monster. I can't become like that again. I can't feed off of helpless people and kill for blood or hunt innocent humans."  
Iria stared at him, then she laughed. Duo stared at her in alarm, surprised at her reaction to his words. After a moment, she calmed her chuckles and looked at him, a grin on her face.  
"Oh, Duo," she sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing at you now, but I just found it funny. You don't know anything about Yuy Manor, do you?"  
Duo frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"We don't kill people here, and we don't get our blood the way you think we do," she explained. "I'll admit there are vampires who do, but not us. Lord Heero is a man of peace and protection, Duo. He believes we should be allies with the Hunters and humans, not enemies, and that all vampires, half-breed or half-blood, Changed or Pureblood, deserve the right to live in safety. We feed from each other, or we have donors."  
"Donors?" Duo queried, puzzled by this information.  
Iria brushed a lock of her white-blonde hair back behind her ear and continued. "Donors are humans who agree to sell their blood to us, just like a human blood bank. We collect blood and store it, or sometimes they let us feed from them directly for a higher fee. If we feel our primal urges, we hunt wild animals for sport. We're not the beasts you think we are, Duo."  
"Heero Yuy is a beast," Duo scowled. Duo felt the hate in his heart raging.  
"Oh, Duo," Iria cocked her head, looking at him sadly. "You truly have a grudge in your heart. I wish you would give him a chance. Lord Heero may surprise you."  
"I won't forgive him," Duo shook his head. He thought of Solo, and of Savanna.  
"That's your choice, Duo, and I respect it, but I hope you change your outlook," she said, her intentions good. "Remember, you can choose. You can stay here, in this room, moping and angry about your life, or you can embrace the fate given to you and take control of it."  
"Please, Iria, I don't want to be lectured right now," Duo rubbed at his head, feeling stressed. "You have no idea what it's been like."  
"Are you sure?" Iria defended herself. "I was forced to be a monster myself, Duo. My family died in front of me and I was taken to a terrible place where they forced me to feed on people. I was there for five days before Lord Trowa saved me. Duo, I know what it's like to be mindless, to crave that blood so badly. My own monster lies inside me. The difference between us is that I accept it and don't let it control me. You need to fight this in a different way, Duo."  
Duo knew Iria had a valid point, but he couldn't just accept being a vampire. He had to fight it, all of it. At first he had been relieved to see Iria, but now he just felt stress with her presence. Duo didn't want to be told that Heero Yuy was a good guy. Duo didn't care about that.  
"Please, iria, just go," Duo turned away from her. "I want to be alone, okay?"  
"Duo, I'm sorry," she put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "I was only trying to give you advice from my own experience. I want you to be happy, Duo."  
"I can't be happy, iria," Duo replied, his tone empty. "Please, go. Just go."  
"Fine, Duo, I'll leave you for now," Iria agreed. "But I do care about you, Duo. I want you to know that. We all care about you."  
Duo didn't reply this time, and she left after a moment. He lay there in the silence, thinking about everything that was going on. To be truthful, he felt lost. His old life was gone, his family was gone, his home was gone. Duo felt completely alone.  
Misery began to settle in his heart.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Quatre tried to contain his adrenaline, but he was feeling nervous and more than a little frightened right now. He had run away from home in the middle of the night and was wandering in a dark forest with a flashlight, looking for a manor filled with vampires. There wasn't an aggressive bone in his body, so Quatre had no idea what he was going to do if something bad were to happen to him. But he'd had no choice. No one was willing to tell him anything about Duo, so he'd been forced to go looking for his own answers. There was no way he was going to just let Duo disappear from his life like that.  
It had been three weeks since the night Quatre had gone out into the backyard woods looking for Duo. He'd never expected his friend to be so far gone into bloodlust. The attack had been surprising and painful, and Quatre didn't remember anything after that for a few days. Now he was completely healed, feeling fine, but Mariemaia kept treating him like an invalid, and Treize was being overprotective, dodging all of Quatre's questions. Now that Quatre was feeling better, he wanted to see Duo. There was a lot he had to talk about with him.  
Quatre passed under two large trees and felt his heart skip a beat as he stepped into a large clearing, looking down a small hill to the huge manor at the bottom. It was bigger than Quatre's family home by a large bit, surrounded by a tall steel gate. Quatre felt his stomach twist in anxiety, questioning his sanity for doing this, but he forced himself to continue walking. It took only a few more minutes to reach the tall gate. After examining the intercom panel for a moment, Quatre buzzed the gate. It was only a split moment before the speaker clicked and a voice spoke through.  
[Do you have an appointment?]  
"Uhm, No." It was three in the morning. Quatre wondered what normal person would have an appointment at this time, but then he remembered he wasn't dealing with normal people. He wasn't even normal himself. Everything in his life was abnormal, in fact, like now. "But I need to speak to Heero Yuy," Quatre replied, trying to speak with more confidence than he felt. "Or Trowa Barton."  
[If you don't have an appointment, I can't open the gate. Please call this number to reach the secretary-]  
"It's urgent, please!" Quatre interrupted. "It's...it's regarding vampire business."  
There was an awkward delay in the reply. Quatre felt his heartbeat getting faster in his chest, certain he was messing it all up somehow. The unknown was always intimidating to him.  
[Excuse me? Regarding what?] The voice came again, sounding a bit miffed. [Who are you?]  
"Please," Quatre couldn't help begging a bit. He hadn't walked all this way alone in the dark to be sent away empty handed. "This is the Yuy Manor, right? I insist that I speak to the Pureblood vampire, Lord Heero Yuy, or Lord Trowa Barton, immediately. My name is Quatre Winner and I must see them. Please."  
There was another overly long silence. Quatre bit his lip, staring at the intercom anxiously, his palms sweating. Finally, the click sounded again.  
[Come in,] the voice spoke. A hum sounded and the gate creaked, opening inwards automatically. [Follow the road to the main doors. Stay on the path.]  
Quatre stared inside past the gate and swallowed. He could see the manor in the distance, nearly covered from view entirely by the mile of gardens between him and it. Quatre imagined himself becoming a vampire meal, his blood staining this driveway before him. Shaking his head, he rid himself of such negative imaginings and walked forwards with determination. He had to see Duo, regardless of the risks.  
Determination could only help him so much, however, as he walked briskly up the curved drive towards the manor. Quatre had the feeling of eyes watching his back the entire time, and he flinched at every little sound in the bushes and trees at the side of the path. By the time he finally neared the large main doors, he was breathing quickly and trembling, certain he would be attacked at any moment and fed upon mercilessly. He desperately wished, for possibly the millionth time in his life, that he was stronger, so that he wouldn't have to be so frightened all the time. Ever since he was small, he'd always been weak and faint headed, and despite being partially immortal, he tended to suffer from human sicknesses a lot.  
"Quatre."  
Quatre looked and saw Lord Trowa standing at the top of the steps in front of the open doors. Relief spread throughout him instantly and he ran to Trowa, launching himself at the Pureblood. Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's waist and held on, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself down.  
"Relax, Quatre, you won't be harmed here," Trowa assured him softly. "Why have you come alone, though, in the middle of the night?"  
Quatre remembered his purpose, and he stepped back, letting go of Trowa. A flush of embarrassment marked his cheeks as he realized how silly he must have just seemed, but he tried to ignore it. "Please, Lord Trowa," he pleaded. "I need to see Duo!"  
Trowa's brow raised in mild surprise. "Duo Maxwell?"  
"Yes, please," Quatre nodded. "I need to speak to him. It's important!"  
"You wish to see him, even after what he did to you?" Trowa questioned, his eyes flashing.  
Quatre replied quickly. "Duo is my best friend. He would never hurt me willingly. It was all a mistake, I know it. I'm not scared of him. Please, will you help me see him so I can talk to him?"  
"Yes," Trowa agreed. "I will take you to Heero. If he agrees, we will see Duo."  
"Thank you, Trowa!" Quatre beamed. "Thank you so much!"  
Trowa let a small smile reach his lips, and he ruffled Quatre's hair. "It is my pleasure, little one. I can see this means a lot to you," he turned and went inside, Quatre following behind him. Two servants in uniformed suits closed the large doors behind them.  
Quatre followed Trowa closely as they navigated the carpeted halls and marble stairways of the manor, occasionally passing a fellow vampire. All bowed their heads to Trowa in respect as he passed, but looked curiously at Quatre. They finally reached a small lounge, decorated in pastel hues of blue, with a few couches and chairs around a hand-carved coffee table. Lord Heero Yuy was sitting on a navy blue armchair, a glass of blood in his hand.  
"Heero, Quatre has come here to see Duo," Trowa explained the situation for Quatre, who felt much more intimidated by Heero Yuy's cold demeanor than he ever did by Trowa's gentle presence.  
"Really?" Heero looked at Quatre, half hidden behind Trowa. "You've come here to see Duo, after he nearly killed you?"  
"It wasn't his fault!" Quatre defended Duo boldly. "He couldn't stop himself. Duo wouldn't hurt me on purpose, I know he wouldn't! And now he's here, so it's safe for him, right?"  
"Does Treize know you're here?" Heero inquired pensively.  
"No," Quatre admitted. "Please, I walked all this way. Please let me talk to Duo."  
Heero was quiet for a moment, then he leaned forward, drinking the remainder of his blood. Setting the glass down on the table, he stood up. "Follow me."  
Quatre followed, remaining behind Trowa. They navigated more hallways and stairs, then arrived at a simple wooden door. Heero gestured at it.  
"He's in there," he spoke, meeting Quatre's gaze. "But I have to warn you, Quatre. You think it is safe, but it is not. Duo refuses to learn to cope with the Change and feed. He is stubborn and foolish, but we cannot change his mind. I have been keeping him alive by forcing him to feed when he is too weak to resist. It has been three days since his last feeding and he is sick with bloodlust." Heero crossed his arms. "Do you understand? He is dangerous. As dangerous as the night he drained you of half your blood. Stay out of his reach."  
Quatre tensed with nerves as Heero spoke, so serious and stern. He looked to Trowa for support.  
"Don't worry," Trowa reassured him. "I'll be there with you."  
Quatre hesitated. "Actually, I was hoping I could speak to him alone?"  
Heero frowned, but Trowa advocated for him. "I'm sure it will be fine. If we hear anything, we will intervene." Trowa stepped forward, opening the door for Quatre.  
Exhaling to calm himself, Quatre went inside, as he surely wasn't going to change his mind about seeing Duo because of some bloodlust. The door swung shut behind him and Quatre looked at the familiar figure on the bed.  
Joyful emotion washed over Quatre. "Duo!" he sprung forward, ignoring Heero's orders to stay back, instead leaping on the bed, his happiness at seeing Duo once again overwhelming any caution.  
"Quatre?" Duo replied with surprise as Quatre embraced him tightly.  
"Duo, I've missed you so much!" Quatre exclaimed. As always, he felt calm and happy near Duo, his fears from before gone.  
"Quatre, please," Duo spoke, his voice hoarse. "You can't be here. You have to go. What if I hurt you again? Oh, god, I can't do that again-"  
"Duo, stop," Quatre let go of him, leaning back to meet Duo's violet eyes gaze evenly. "It's not your fault. I came here to tell you that. To tell you that I forgive you. You're my best friend and I love you too much to lose you over this."  
"But I-"  
"Don't argue with me, Duo," Quatre insisted sharply. "I forgive you and it's not your fault. Duo, you're my best friend. I need you, okay?"  
Duo exhaled shakily, then nodded, grabbing Quatre's hand. "Okay. Okay, I know. Fuck, Quat, I need you, too, but I can't bear the thought of hurting you again. I can't bear the fact that I hurt you before, whether you forgive me or not."  
"Duo, it's the facts of our lives. You're Changed, whether you like it or not, and I have mixed blood, whether I want it or not," Quatre spoke, then he brought out the silver lining. "But I wouldn't have met you if things hadn't happened to either of us like they did. You're the closest thing I have to family, Duo, even with Iria alive. They took her away, but I always had you. I'm glad about that." In truth, Duo didn't know how much Quatre cared about him, and he possibly never would. It was a secret that Quatre guarded carefully.  
"Yeah," Duo sighed, rubbing his hands over his pale face as he lay back on the bed. "And now I'm here with Iria, and you're all alone. I'm sorry, Quat. Really, I am. I wish it could have turned out differently for us. Treize will never let me back now, and you have a chance at staying human for your whole life if you're careful. Our paths have changed because I screwed up, and now we may never see each other."  
Quatre felt himself tense, seeing an opportunity to bring up his next point of conversation. It was something he had been thinking about absently for the last few years, but it had become a constant thought process ever since Duo had first begun seriously suffering from bloodlust half a year ago or so. Going that route would solve so many problems right now.  
"Actually, Duo," Quatre began. "There is a way we can stay together."  
Duo looked at Quatre. "What are you talking about?" he inquired.  
"Duo, I don't want to be just human anymore," Quatre continued, speaking quickly to explain as much as he could before Duo possibly reacted. "I don't want to take the medicine anymore, and I don't want to be weak, and I don't want to be separated from you, or Iria, any longer. If I feed, then my vampiric traits will manifest and I'll solve all these problems. I don't want to be a human if the people I love are all vampires. I want to be here, with you, Duo."  
Quatre finally stopped, breathing quickly, adrenaline racing in his veins. Duo didn't reply immediately, remaining quiet as he looked at Quatre. After an uncomfortable silence, he shifted, speaking.  
"So you want to feed on blood so that you can become a vampire, too?" he questioned. "So that you can live here with me?"  
"Yes," Quatre replied. "But I also want to become stronger, and end my dependance on the medicines." He didn't want it to sound so silly as when Duo said it, even if it was true. Quatre had stood safely in Duo's protective shadow for the last seven years, and he didn't want to lose that safe presence. If he had to live the life of a vampire to stay with Duo, he would.  
"Okay, and whose blood will you feed on to do this?" Duo asked.  
Quatre shifted again. "Yours?" he half stated, half questioned.  
"Fuck, Quat," Duo looked away, rubbing at his temples. "You're not thinking straight." He looked back, his expression serious. "You're asking to live the life of a damned just because you want to be with me. It's crazy!"  
Quatre felt Duo's words slice through him like a hot knife, leaving a searing ache behind. His face must have shown his pain, because Duo suddenly relaxed, his eyes softening with a look of regret.  
"Look, Quat, I'm sorry," Duo continued in a calmer tone. "I don't want to lose you, either. I'm so fucking angry that I'm here, but I wouldn't wish it upon you for anything. You're perfect as you are, as a human. You're so pure and free, unburdened. The medicines are a small price to pay to avoid this shit, Q."  
"Duo," Quatre felt a stubbornness rising up inside him. "If you don't do it, I'll find someone else who will. I've made up my mind about this after thinking it over for a long time, and I told you that it's not just about being with you. There's Iria, too. I've been without my sister for seven years, my only family. As much as I care for Treize and Mariemaia, they're not my blood. I want to be able to see Iria whenever I want. Being with you is just another benefit." Quatre tried to say anything he could think of to convince Duo to agree to this.  
"But do you understand what you're asking, Quatre?" Duo sat up, grabbing Quatre's arm. "You'll suffer from bloodlust, you'll have to feed, you'll….I don't even know what all happens. I can't believe this. I'm here fighting against it, and you want to join in willingly."  
"Duo, I'm already a vampire," Quatre pointed out. "I'm a half-blood. I'm not going to have it as bad as you do. It's not like you're going to be tainting me. All it's going to do is make me stronger, and Iria says that drinking blood isn't so bad. You kind of owe me, anyways, after the amount of blood you drank from me. Besides, if it isn't you, then it's going to be someone else, someone who I may not know, because I doubt Mariemaia would agree to this, so I'm going to have to go find some strange person who will let me drink their blood and hopefully nothing happens to me because I'd be all alone with no one to help me when I-"  
"Stop! Quat, stop, I'll do it!" Duo hushed Quatre, who had begun to panic, his tone increasing.  
Quatre exhaled. "You will?"  
"Yes," Duo nodded. "I think you're a fucking idiot, officially, but I'll do it for you. I don't want you doing something stupid by yourself, and I'm sure you would."  
Duo suddenly broke off into a coughing fit, heaving violently as he turned to his side. Quatre watched with concern as Duo hacked, gasping for air in between. A good minute passed before Duo managed to compose his lungs, falling onto his back again with a shuddering exhale. Sweat marked his brow and bangs.  
"I think we might want to wait for another day," Duo's voice cracked. "I'm not so hot right now."  
Quatre shook his head. "If you need to feed on me again to feel better, let's do it, Duo. Because it has to be today! If I go back, I'm certain Treize will forbid me from seeing you. He might even lock me up, if Mariemaia gets a word in. I need to do it with you, right now. I'll only take a small bit, and if anything happens, there's plenty of help here. Please, Duo?"  
"Yeah, okay, I get it," Duo nodded. "Help me up." Quatre nodded and offered a hand to pull Duo up to a sitting position.  
"I'm so sorry for pushing you," Quatre said, anxiety blooming up over that now. "I'm not trying to be difficult when you're suffering."  
"C'mon, Quat," Duo smiled at him. "You're not difficult. Stubborn, maybe, like me."  
Quatre smiled. "Thanks, Duo. I can always depend on you."  
"Always, Q," Duo exhaled. "So, how do you want to do this? Because I'm pretty sure you've never gotten your fangs in."  
Quatre blushed. "No, but maybe we can just make a small cut? It shouldn't take much blood." Now that the moment was upon him, Quatre felt a little sick about it. This was a big thing, a life changing decision, and it felt so rushed and impulsive. Still, Quatre didn't dwell on that thought. He was ready for it, regardless, determined to get what he wanted. And it was going to happen with Duo, so that was a good thing.  
"Sure. Here," Duo put his wrist to his mouth. His fang lengthened at will and he broke through the thin layer of skin, snagging a vein. Duo held his arm out in front of Quatre. Blood pooled at the small wound, then trickled a slow trail down his arm. "Go ahead. Drink. But know that I'm blaming you if something goes wrong, and you can't blame me if you regret this later."  
Quatre nodded, breathed in, then out, preparing himself. He took Duo's arm in his hands and bent his head down, setting his mouth to Duo's cold skin. Quatre sucked at the wound, tasting the coppery tinged blood.  
For a moment, it was strange, an unfamiliar and odd flavour, but Quatre's mixed blood reacted quickly and it suddenly became a glorious explosion on his taste buds. Quatre's blue eyes flashed red, his fangs lengthening. A euphoria exploded inside his mind, blasting his senses on full assault.  
Quatre's last thought was of how delicious Duo's blood was.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Well, that was a twist. What the fudge has happened to Quatre?

I'm working on the next section already so it shouldn't be too long. Thank you for reading ! Please, leave a comment on anything you like !


	8. Pureblood

BLOOD LINES

By Sutoomu

This is the eighth installment of Blood Lines. I am truly enjoying this so far, and I hope you are, too. Please, leave a review if you have any comments or opinions.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing characters and I do not make any money off this. This is purely for entertainment. It's entirely A/U anyways…..

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

"Is it really wise, to let them be alone?" Heero questioned Trowa again.  
"No," Trowa acknowledged.  
Heero cocked his head in curiousity at the simple answer. "Then why are they alone?"  
"Because Quatre wanted to be alone with him," Trowa answered.  
"And you would give Quatre Winner the moon, wouldn't you?" Heero raised an eyebrow, amused. "Admit it. You're so pleased that he even came here."  
"If I could, I would give him the moon and all the stars, yes," Trowa did admit it, a sparkle in his eye. "Have you found anything yet, regarding Duo?" Trowa changed the subject.  
Heero shook his head. "Nothing distinctive yet. There are a few leads I'm pursuing, however. Something seemed odd about that night I ended Savanna, so I looked into it some more. She killed twenty seven human children, after she killed two vampires."  
"Your sister and brother-in-law," Trowa stated. Their murder had been Heero's true reason for personally hunting his cousin Savanna down.  
"Yes. Why did she choose them? And then move on to human children?" Heero perused.  
Trowa caught on quickly. "You're thinking that she had a purpose in her choices? Was she hunting for something?"  
"Savanna never struck me as the type to go crazy. She was feral, yes, but very sane and clever. I am not entirely convinced anymore that she was simply suffering from bloodlust like it was believed."  
Trowa nodded. "If Savanna did have a purpose in her hunt, then perhaps she found it in Duo? We know that he isn't a mere human, not with such an aura. You've made him feed three times now and it's stronger each time."  
"No, he is definitely not human," Heero agreed. "Though he has lived as one. There were no signs before now that he was any different from any other Changed."  
Trowa suggested something. "Have you considered trying Duo's blood for yourself?" he asked. "If his aura suggests that he has more power than you, then perhaps he has some Pureblood in him. Maybe he is a half-blood, like Quatre, from a strong bloodline."  
Heero considered this for a moment, then shook his head. "If we're honest about this,Trowa, then we have to admit that Duo Maxwell is the strongest aura we've ever encountered. Even Dante Kage of the Council pales in comparison, I believe. He is more than a half-blood."  
"A Pureblood child?" Trowa seemed a bit surprised to push it so far. "But why would a Pureblood child be living as a human, giving off the human scent of human blood?"  
Heero looked up, a realization dawning on him. "Maybe he was a half-breed. Perhaps someone hid him as a human to protect him from execution by the Council."  
"If that's true, then it's an incredibly powerful spell, stronger than any I've ever known," Trowa mused. "It sounds a bit extreme, despite his aura. I've never heard of a way to pass a Pureblood off as a human. I think you might be reaching with that one."  
Heero exhaled, nodding. "You're right. Duo is clearly a human in some way, or was, and that's the issue. It's impossible for a human Changed to have such an aura of natural, raw power. There has to be a reason for it."  
"I'm sure you'll find it," Trowa stated.  
Heero knew he would find the answers, yes, but it was a mystery in so many areas still, regarding Duo Maxwell. "If he would only stop being a stubborn idiot, I could-"  
Heero stopped mid-sentence as Duo's voice came through the door, muffled but still desperate and loud. He was shouting for help. Heero was inside the room in a second, taking in the scenario. Quatre was laying limp on Duo's lap, his pink lips marked with crimson blood. His eyes were glowing red and open wide, gazing outwards but focusing on nothing. Duo held him, a look of fear on his face.  
"What did you do?" Heero growled, noticing the small puncture wound on Duo's wrist.  
"It was only a tiny bit," Duo exclaimed, emotion catching in his throat. "He wanted to do it and he threatened he would go do it with some stranger if I didn't let him feed from me. He kept insisting!"  
"So you just let him?" Heero was angry at this idiotic move. "Do you even realize what you've condemned him to, whether he insisted or not?" Heero gestured behind him. Trowa came forward at the silent command, taking the strangely comatose Quatre out of Duo's arms.  
"I'm aware, yes," Duo's voice began to raise, his tear lined eyes narrowing. "I fucking told him I didn't want to do it, and that he was an idiot for wanting it, but he pushed me into it, okay? He's a stupid idiot, but I don't want him to get hurt! I want him to be okay! Just tell me, will he be okay?"  
"Yes," Heero snapped back. "He's simply suffering from euphoria and will recover. But you're a fool, Duo Maxwell, for letting him talk you into this. Quatre is a gentle soul and may not deal well with vampiric life. Did you even consider this? Do you ever think?" Heero waved a hand and Trowa walked out the door with Quatre. Heero turned on his heel and followed. Duo shouted after them, and a mental thought of power from Heero sent the door slamming shut behind them. Heero stalked down the halls, Trowa keeping pace beside him with Quatre.  
"That idiot," Heero muttered to himself. "As if I don't have enough problems already, now I have another child to babysit along with Duo, because these two fools can't think before they act...wipe that smirk off your face, Trowa Barton, damn you, or I'll knock you so hard you'll wake up in the next century."  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Heero Yuy," Trowa played innocent, his expression remaining as it usually was, neutral.  
"You're glad that Quatre has fed because it means now you can claim him and have your fun," Heero accused. "While I deal with the headache from it all."  
"Nonsense, Heero," Trowa walked past Heero as the door was held open to a spare room. "I wouldn't do that to you. I didn't plan this, I swear, despite how much it coincidentally seems that I could have."  
"This is unbelievable," Heero grumbled as Trowa set Quatre down on the clean white bed. "How is he?"  
"He's alive, and uninjured," Trowa stated, looking Quatre over. He waved a hand in front of Quatre's eyes, still staring unfocused. "He's in a trance, I think, perhaps euphoria. He's completely unresponsive, though. How much did he drink?"  
"The wound on Duo was very small," Heero explained what he knew. "Quatre couldn't have had much. It didn't seem to have affected Duo at all in terms of weakness."  
"It's strange to see such a strong reaction to such a small amount of blood," Trowa spoke aloud, explaining his thoughts. "And from Changed blood, too. Generally, a Changed will have the least quality blood of all vampires in terms of taste or effect, but Quatre seems to have been knocked right out by his small taste." Trowa exhaled, sitting quietly in thought for a moment. "I retract my previous statement. Perhaps Duo is a Pureblood." He looked up at Heero. "There's one way to know for sure."  
Heero nodded. "Taste his blood myself."  
Trowa gestured. "You go and confirm. I'll stay here with Quatre. I'm not sure how long he will be like this."  
Heero nodded, leaving the room. He walked back the short distance to Duo's room, opening the door to find Duo cursing repeatedly while smashing a painting of roses he had torn down off the wall. Duo stopped as he saw Heero, glaring at him angrily with his shoulders shaking from exertion.  
"He's okay?" Duo asked, his concern for Duo overcoming his anger in the moment, though his jaw was clenched.  
"He will be fine," Heero answered, walking over to Duo purposefully. He took hold of Duo's wrist and pulled it to his mouth, biting in quickly. Duo cursed loudly and pulled his arm away, but not before his blood coated Heero's tongue.  
"What the fuck!" Duo shouted. "Now I'm just a fucking dispensary or something?"  
Heero didn't answer, his attention taken by the instant high that struck him. His eyes flashed red and his vampiric essence manifested itself, and he looked at a confused and angry Duo.  
"Your blood," he spoke, feeling stunned by this confirmation. It was definitely that of a Pureblood, with a sweet taste that coated your tongue and throat with liquid honey, and a strong effect of ecstatic euphoria that descended on you quickly. And it was a heavy euphoria.  
"What about it?" Duo growled at Heero, oblivious to what the Pureblood Lord was experiencing.  
Heero didn't reply, ignoring the question. Turning sharply, he left, slamming the door behind him and pausing to lean on the wall as Duo shouted muffled curses at him from inside the room. A lightheaded feeling was washing over him in momentary waves, and his vampiric aura was pulsing inside him. Heero moved slowly down to his knees, breathing deeply to try and maintain a calm balance through the high that was overtaking him.  
Heero was a long time veteran to feeding on Purebloods, as most of his life he had found his sustenance in this way, but never had he experienced such an intense feeling. Not with Trowa, or Wufei, or Triton had he ever been brought to his knees by the force of euphoria consuming him whole. Heero found it a challenge to ride it out now, but it did eventually fade down to a level where he could stand and function once again.  
Heero was glad that he had chosen to put Duo in his own personal wing, where there were no vampires present to witness this moment of weakness. Now that he was on his feet again, he set out to tell Trowa what had transpired. After that, he needed to call Wufei Chang in for some discussion and ask him to do some investigating. If Duo was a Pureblood, then Heero had to figure out who he was and what sect he came from, and why he had been camouflaged as a human.  
Yes, there was a lot to do now, all because of Duo Maxwell.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Trowa sat silently in the lounge chair beside the bed, his gaze trapped on Quatre. It had been sixteen hours since the half-blood had tasted Duo's blood and triggered his inherent vampiric essence. For the first two hours, Quatre had simply stared blankly at the cieling in a trance-like state. After that he had begun to blink every now and then, still zoned out. Finally, as of an hour ago, Quatre's red eyes had closed and stayed so, and now Trowa was anxiously waiting for him to wake up. It upset him greatly to see the object of his desire in such an unknown state. Trowa had never seen a reaction as strange as this one, but feeding affected everyone differently. This was likely just a side effect of Duo somehow being a Pureblood.  
Despite the worry, Trowa hadn't minded the free time to just stare at Quatre, eyeing the halfblood up and down on the bed many times in the past hours. Quatre was a sweet and gorgeous young man, shorter and smaller than average, with beautiful baby blue eyes and white blonde hair. And he smelled so sweet, too, his unique blood scent hiding behind the slight scent of cologne and coconut shampoo. Trowa was truly eager to taste Quatre's blood, when the time came. If Quatre's vamiric essence manifesting was Duo's fault, then perhaps Trowa could forgive the idiot of his earlier transgression from when he fed on Quatre violently.  
Trowa caught himself smirking, but he simply allowed himself the moment instead of resuming his uusal neutral mask. Trowa was feeling optimistic, pleased with the change in pace to his plans with Quatre. Trowa had been attracted to Quatre's blood scent since he had first met the young man as an eight year old. It was where the nickname 'little one' had come from. Yes, he was going to feed on Quatre and claim him, and maybe he would even seduce the sweet, young thing and bed him, too, now that he was grown. It would be a pleasant exchange for the next decade or so.  
Movement from Quatre caught Trowa's gaze a second before Quatre's eyes opened and he sat straight up, letting out a loud scream. It ended and Quatre blinked, looking over at Trowa, now instantly seated on the bed at his side. Quatre was trembling and covered in sweat, his breath shaky and broken.  
"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed to Trowa in a panic. "Is Duo okay? Is Duo okay!?" Quatre shouted as Trowa tried to keep him on the bed.  
"He is fine," Trowa assured Quatre, gently pushing Quatre back. "Duo is okay. Whatever it was, it was only a dream, Quatre."  
"No, no," Quatre whimpered, laying back down as Trowa hushed him. "It wasn't a dream. I saw it. I saw Duo, and he was with his brother, Solo. Savanna killed him, Trowa. Savanna killed Solo and she almost killed Duo, too. She killed him." Quatre babbled amidst hiccups, tears streaking his face. "And he's so hurt. It hurts him so badly. I saw it, Trowa. I felt it. I was Duo. I was feeling everything."  
"Shh, calm down, little one," Trowa brushed back Quatre's damp bangs. "Relax. It wasn't real."  
"No, it was," Quatre insisted, his eyes darting about the room in fear. "It was real. I saw it, Savanna killed Duo's brother, didn't she? I know she did. Duo told me about it once, a little bit. She drank all of his blood. Then she was burned. Heero burned her, and Duo lived, and Solo died. Duo hates himself. He wants to die, I can feel it. He wants to be with Solo, not Heero."  
"You need to stop thinking about it," Trowa advised gently, brushing Quatre's hair in a rythmic, soothing pattern. "Sometimes the first feed can be so euphoric that it causes visions and hallucinations. I'm sure it was just your mind reacting to Duo and his blood. You said yourself that Duo has told you about that night. It's possible that your mind has simply embellished the tale." Quatre was truly worked up from whatever he had seen while under the effect of Duo's blood, as he babbled under his breath incoherently, his eyes closing again. "How are you feeling, physically?" Trowa asked him, seeking to distract Quatre. "You're in the clan. You're a vampire, now. Is it what you expected?"  
Quatre paused his babbling and shook his head, opening his blue eyes to look at Trowa. "No. I feel sick."  
Trowa nodded, glad to have Quatre's attention. "You may need to feed more often in the beginning. You're feeling bloodlust."  
Quatre exhaled. "Iria said you don't hunt anymore. You have blood bags that you feed from, right? I don't want to hurt anyone." He sounded like a wounded pup, afraid of everything right now. Trowa felt somewhat attracted to this helpless version.  
"Yes," Trowa explained it more to Quatre. "We pay volunteers who donate their blood, and occasionally they agree to let us feed from them live for a fee. We only need to feed once or twice a month on human blood, though, if we mostly feed from each other in the between times. It satisfies the bloodlust for a time."  
"But who can I feed from?" Quatre argued, stressing as he spoke quickly. "I can't ask Duo. What if I dream again? I can't go through that. He'll hate me so much if he finds out I saw his brother die. Duo said he would blame me if anything went wrong. But I can't go and feed from a stranger. How could I do that?"  
"Quatre, calm down," Trowa took Quatre's hand in his own, squeezing it reassuringly. "I'm certain Duo won't hate you, ever. And there are others you know, like myself, who would let you feed from them."  
"You would let me feed from you?" Quatre looked a bit surprised at this news, sitting up again. "A Pureblood Lord letting a halfblood feed from him? Isn't that forbidden?"  
"It is forbidden by the Old Law, yes, but we do not follow those Laws here. It would be my pleasure to let you feed from me, Quatre Winner," Trowa held back his glee as he spoke. "We are free to feed on each other as we please here."  
"I can really feed from you?" Quatre repeated his question as though he couldn't quite believe it yet. An expression of curiousity was on his face, his brows crinkled in thought as Trowa nodded. "Wow." Quatre looked down for a moment, rubbing at his hair. "Can I feed now?" He looked shyly at Trowa from behind his white blond bangs.  
Trowa nodded again, unbuttoning his left cuff and rolling it up his arm to expose his wrist and forearm. "Just make a bite mark to break the skin and start your feed slowly. Pure-blood can rush up on you, but you should feel better instantly."  
Quatre bit his lip. "Wait. I...I don't know what will happen. Will it hurt you? What if I have a reaction to you? What if I see your dreams?"  
Trowa tried to comfort Quatre as his expression changed with worry. "Calm yourself, little one. You cannot hide from this now, as Duo has done. You chose this when you tasted his blood, Quatre. But you are not alone, and I will watch over you. Every vampire experiences feeding differently and we will find what works for you. We can wait a while and let you ready yourself, but it will have to happen either way."  
Quatre's lip quivered for a moment, then he clenched his jaw and nodded. "Then let's do it now. The more I do it, the easier it will become, right?" Though his words were confident, his voice still trembled.  
Trowa extended his arm, wrist facing Quatre. Quatre took hold of Trowa's wrist, exhaling nervously as he stared at it.  
"Don't worry, Quatre," Trowa assured him. "Everything will be okay. I will barely feel it, like a pin prick."  
"Right," Quatre nodded slightly, though he didn't look very confident. He leaned down, opening his mouth. His fangs lengthened automatically by way of his new instincts and he bit down, piercing the skin of Trowa's wrist.  
Trowa watched as Quatre began to feed, his own stomach twisting with eager joy. There was something about Quatre that just fascinated him. Trowa was certain that he was going to experience pure ecstasy the day he was finally able to taste Quatre's blood. For now, he was satisfied that Quatre was willing to feed from him. Trowa watched Quatre with a slight smile on his usually impassionate face.  
Quatre stopped then, only a short moment in, lifting his head up. Blue eyes were now dark red, his pale cheeks and chin marked with a touch of blood, and he gazed down at Trowa's wrist in his hands. Quatre's grip on Trowa's arm got tighter.  
"Quatre," Trowa spoke. "What is it?"  
Quatre didn't answer, his red gaze locked on the two small holes in Trowa's wrist from his fangs. Trowa removed Quatre's grip, concern flooding him. He laid Quatre down on his back, noting that Quatre's gaze was absent, focused on nothing once again. Quatre was reacting to Trowa's blood in the same way that he had reacted to Duo's.  
Trowa exhaled, feeling very discouraged. He looked at Quatre, whose body was tense as he was lost in whatever visions he was seeing this time. This moment that Trowa had expected to enjoy immensely would now become an uncomfortable memory. He'd been impatient to claim Quatre, so he had dismissed the half-blood's first reaction altogether. It was a mistake.  
"Well, shit," Trowa muttered softly to the quiet room. "Heero's going to bother me to no end about this."

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review! We will be getting into a lot of stuff as the chapters progress now, so I hope you are excited!

Obviously Trowa has a hardcore crush on sweet Quatre, but does the little one have his heart taken by someone else? What will happen between Heero and Duo now that Duo is a Pureblood? How did Duo survive as a simple human when his vampiric blood aura is so strong?

Sutoomu


End file.
